Donne-moi l'amour
by Uki96
Summary: UA. Law est de nouveau forcé de vendre de la drogue dans son lycée. Mais que se passera-t-il le jour ou le nouveau proviseur, Smoker, découvrira la vérité. Yaoi SmoxLaw.
1. Chapter 1

Deuxième histoire que je poste sur ce site, autant dire que c'est vraiment le premier essai. Je me lance dans une histoire dont je ne connais que très peu le déroulement donc moi-même je m'attends à des choses innatendues. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il y aurait du SmoLaw mais pour les autres personnages je ne sais pas trop encore. Bon sinon assez blablaté je me lance.

**Rating : **Etant parano, je vais mettre M

**Disclaimer : **Oda, je te dois beaucoup de séance de plaisir visuel. Merci pour One Piece !

**Résumé : **UA.Law est de nouveau forcé de vendre de la drogue dans son lycée. Mais que se passera-t-il le jour ou le nouveau proviseur, Smoker, découvrira la vérité. Yaoi SmoxLaw.

P.S. : Ceux qui n'aiment les histoires entre hommes… qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Les autres… Bienvenu à tous !

Bon assez parler ! Enjoy.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des terminales. Trafalgar déambulait dans les couloirs du lycée dans lequel il étudiait depuis déjà trois ans. Il cherchait dans la masse d'étudiants, allant des plus jeunes qui venaient d'entrer au lycée jusqu'au « anciens » qui étaient généralement des doublants ou triplants, son ami de toujours Eustass Kidd. Se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée, il aperçut le tableau avec les répartitions des classes et des élèves. Voyons le monde devant ce tableau, Law soupira et s'éloigna, et continua à chercher son ami, il regardera plus tard, se dit-il. Sortant du hall, il alla dans l'immense parc qui leur servait de cour de récréation, et fonça directement vers la dizaine de chênes qui servaient de pseudo-forêt, un projet de naturaliser les écoles si le jeune brun se souvenait bien. Soudain, il entendit derrière lui des bruits de pas de quelqu'un qui courrait dans sa direction. Se retournant il découvrit un petit garçon à l'air innocent qui était rouge du à la course qu'il venait d'effectuer.

« Traffy ! Oh je suis content de te voir je m'étais perdu et je ne trouvais pas le chemin de ma classe et j'étais dans le hall quand je t'ai vu sortir pour aller dans le parc !

- Mugiwara-ya, je t'ai déjà répété un nombre incalculable de fois que mon nom est Tra-fal-gar pas Traffy.

- Oh tu n'es pas drôle, bouda le petit garçon au chapeau de paille. Sinon tu n'aurais pas vu Zoro ? Je le cherche depuis tout à l'heure et je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Zoro hein ? demanda Law avec un demi-sourire.

- Ben oui tu sais où il se cache ? s'écria Luffy avec un regard excité.

- Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure se diriger vers la cantine, il m'a dit qu'il comptait s'entraîner avec Mihawk avant le début de ses cours.

- La cantine ?! Son sens de l'orientation s'aggrave de jour en jour j'ai l'impression. Enfin bon il faut vite que je le retrouve parce que l'on débute la classe dans moins de 10 minutes et je ne veux pas être en retard pour le premier jour de classe.

- Qui est ton professeur principal ? interrogea l'autre.

- Euh quelqu'un qui répond du nom de Boa Hancock.

- D'accord donc sa salle est la salle 32, c'est au troisième étage du batîment B.

- Oh c'est vrai ?! Merci Traffy je t'en dois une mais là je dois me dépêcher sinon Zoro ne sera jamais à l'heure lui non plus avec sa capacité d'orientation aussi inexistante ! »

Sur ce, Luffy se précipita vers la cantine et Law soupira, Luffy était vraiment un cas, incapable de se souvenir de son prénom correctement, à croire que c'était fait exprès.

Le grand brun se retourna vers la forêt et chercha entre les arbres la tête rouge vif si reconnaissable de Kidd. Ne le voyant pas, Law grogna de dépit et s'en retourna vers le hall. Avec un peu de chance, se dit-il, Kidd et lui seraient une fois de plus dans la même classe donc il n'avait plus qu'à revenir sur ses pas et aller voir le tableau de présentation dans le hall. Se dirigeant vers celui-ci, il aperçut au loin une grande jeune femme avec des lunettes rouges et un chignon compliqué sur la tête, ne reconnaissant pas sa tête il se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être, elle paraissait de son âge mais il se dégageait de son attitude une autorité certaine. Haussant les épaules et laissant de côté ses spéculations il poussa les portes battantes du hall avant de se rendre compte que la foule devant le petit, vraiment trop petit, tableau était toujours aussi immense. Se décourageant par avance, Law allait se lancer dans la masse lorsqu'il vit sur un côté de la foule une tête avec des cheveux rouge vifs. Se dirigeant vers celle-ci, il entreprit de se frayer un chemin à travers les étudiants. Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai qu'est-ce que c'est horrible cette sensation de se faire pousser de tous les côtés à la fois se dit-il, exaspérer par les élèves qui étaient beaucoup trop excités pour une rentrée à son goût. Arrivant enfin au niveau de son ami Law lui prit l'épaule et le retourna face à lui.

« Hey Eustass-ya, où étais-tu passé je t'ai cherché ce matin, tu étais avec Bonney ?

- Ah Law ! Tu en as mis du temps pour venir ici, non j'étais avec Killer il vient de rompre avec sa mystérieuse petite amie dont je ne connais toujours pas le prénom d'ailleurs et il se sentait vraiment mal donc je suis venu le voir directement en arrivant ce matin pour le consoler, répondit Kid.

- Toi… Consoler quelqu'un ? Tu sais faire ça ? Je t'ai peut-être sous-estimé alors.

- Baka ! Je ne suis pas insensible quand même ! s'énerva le rouquin.

- Quoiqu'il en soit as-tu vu où nous étions cette année ? demanda Law avec un air de profond ennui sur le visage.

- Oui nous sommes avec la nouvelle professeure d'histoire, elle s'appelle Nico Robin et c'était la major de sa promo d'histoire, apparemment c'est une véritable prodige et elle est redoutablement intelligente à ce qu'on dit.

- Ah ? fut la seule chose que Law répondit à la tirade de son ami. »

Prodige ? Intelligente ? Ce sont des qualificatifs que Law avait rarement entendu dans la bouche de Eustass-ya, cette année risquait donc d'être peut-être moins ennuyante que celles précédentes, pensa avec un rictus Law. Il est vrai que du à son intelligence et sa compréhension relativement rapide des cours, Law avait passé la majorité de son collège et de son lycée à s'ennuyer profondément en classe, ayant déjà appris la moitié du programme avant même le deuxième trimestre, il était toujours en avance et les cours ne lui servaient pas vraiment.

« Sinon nous sommes dans quelle salle désormais ? demanda le brun.

- En salle 48 dans ce bâtiment en plus ! Moins de marche à faire si ce n'est pas génial ça, s'enthousiasma Kidd.

- Pourrais-tu contenir tes ardeurs s'il-te-plaît ? Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'avoir une migraine dès huit heures du matin, réplique Law avec une moue agacée sur le visage.

- Oh tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin ? se risqua à demander son ami, ou alors il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout, répondit le brun. »

Kidd ne répondit, sourit légèrement et entraîna le brun avec lui vers les couloirs, en dehors de la foule et des bruits des élèves. L'ayant attiré dans un des couloirs sombres et quasiment vide d'élèves, Kidd se lança :

« Ecoute j'ai une autre nouvelle, mais cette fois-ci c'est à propos de Joker. »

Law se crispa à l'écoute de ce nom. Que lui voulait encore Doflamingo ? Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne souhaitait plus dealer dans l'enceinte de son école, ou même à l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que Joker me veut ? demanda prudemment Law.

- Ecoute je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais dis-toi bien que c'est ta dernière année ici donc l'année prochaine il ne pourrait plus t'atteindre alors s'il-te-plaît endure encore juste ses demandes cette année et après tu seras libéré de tes obligations, et tu pourras mettre cette période de ta vie derrière toi. Ne l'oblige pas à te forcer, tu sais très bien ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois. »

Law se mit à trembler, le souvenir de ce qu'avait demandé Doflamingo à Vergo pour l'obliger à obéir était encore profondément ancré dans sa mémoire pour qu'il puisse l'oublier de sitôt

« Exactement, poursuivit Kidd en sentant les tremblements de son ami, et il va recommencer si tu ne le fais pas alors je t'en supplie ne fais pas la forte tête et obéis-lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire à toi ? questionna Law.

- Il ne m'a encore rien demandé, il veut que ce soit toi qui fasses la première partie du trimestre et après normalement ce sera moi.

- Trois mois ?! Il veut que je vende… tu sais quoi pendant trois moi ?! s'exclama Law avec dépit.

- Moins fort baka ! Oui et ne fais pas cette tête il aurait pu te forcer à le faire pendant un semestre entier !

- Mais je ne veux pas le faire moi ! J'avais décidé d'arrêter avec toutes ses histoires tordues et ses plans foireux. »

Law commençait à perdre son calme, comment Joker osait-il lui demander de refaire parti de son organisation ? Il avait arrêté il y avait de cela déjà sept mois et il ne lui avait rien demandé, rien du tout, alors bêtement Law s'était dit que Doflamingo avait accepté l'idée qu'il ne fasse plus parti de son pseudo-clan criminel, quelle stupide utopie ! Il aurait dû savoir pourtant que personne n'échappe au grand blond à lunettes.

« Et c'est juste pendant trois mois ? Après il me lâche et il m'oublie, questionna Law avec suspicion.

- Il m'a dit qu'après tu serais libre de tes choix et de ta vie. Alors personnellement je trouve que tu es vraiment chanceux, Joker n'offre pas cette chance à tous ses subordonnés, tu dois vraiment compter pour lui pour qu'il te laisse partit comme ça !

- Peut-être mais je veux juste en finir alors donne-moi ta merde que je puisse la vendre parce que je suis sûr que tu l'as apportée avec toi en te doutant que je ne pourrais refuser avec la menace de Vergo sur ma tête. »

Avec un sourire d'excuse, Kidd ouvrit son sac et en sortit un petit sac rempli de gélules rouges et noires.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je ne connais pas du tout cette came, ça vient de Grand Line ?

- A vrai dire c'est l'œuvre de Caesar Clown, tu sais le scientifique fou ? Et bien cela s'appelle le Smile et honnêtement je serais toi je ne toucherais jamais à cette chose les effets secondaires sont plutôt terrifiants d'après ce que j'ai entendu si on fait une overdose, explique Kidd.

- Quels sont les effets secondaires ? demanda Law, soudain intéressé.

- Gonflement des amygdales de façon disproportionné, ralentissement de la circulation du sang, douleurs dans les muscles, profusion de neurotoxines qui empêche la réflexion et arrête les sens, apparition de bulbe rempli de pus sur la peau, larmes de sang et à la toute fin paralysie totale du corps ou encore pire, mais ça c'est très rare, risque de tachycardie avec mort à la clé ! explique le rouquin.

- Mais quels sont les effets ressentis si on ne fait pas d'overdose, parce que, pour que ce soit à ce point grave il faut quand même qui ça en vaille la peine non ? s'amusa Law.

- Et bien à vrai dire à court terme cette gélule améliore tes capacités intellectuelles, augmente ta force, et diminue ton stress et anxiété jusqu'à que tu ne ressentes plus qu'une puissante émotion que l'on pourrait comparer à une jouissance continue, c'est pourquoi les gens qui la prenne ont toujours un sourire idiot sur le visage et voilà d'où vient son nom aussi. »

Ce scientifique devrait être enfermé vraiment, il n'aide en aucun cas les gens, ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler être un scientifique mais bon, Joker fait ce qu'il veut, mais si des gens sont demandeurs pourquoi le leur refuser, c'est leur vie après tout s'ils ont trop de soucis pour avoir besoin de cette chose pour s'en sortir c'est dommage pour eux mais il n'allait pas les juger, pensa en son for intérieur Law.

« D'accord je vais le faire mais seulement après cela j'arrête tout et inutile de revenir me demander de vendre vos petites inventions personnelles, grimaça le brun.

- Merci, je ne sais pas si tu as fait le bon choix mais pour le moment tu sauves ta vie et c'est le plus important, dit d'un air soulagé Kidd.

- Tu es donc si attaché à moi qu'il te soit impossible pour toi de me voir mourir ? Mais serait-ce des sentiments que j'entends Eustass-ya ? s'amusa l'autre.

- Baka puisque c'est comme ça tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tu peux même crever ça m'est complètement égal, contre-attaque le rouquin d'un air indigné. »

Law ne perdit pas son sourire mais il était surpris que Kidd tienne autant à lui et cela lui réchauffa le cœur de savoir que son ami était vraiment inquiet pour lui. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit l'air préoccupé de son ami Law ne put s'empêcher de demander ce qui se passait.

« Ah, euh en fait je viens de ma souvenir de quelque chose, il y avait un écriteau à côté du tableau de présentation et il y avait marqué dessus qu'un nouveau proviseur était en place cette année donc je voulais juste te prévenir d'être vraiment prudent Trafalgar, il se pourrait qu'il ne soit pas aussi stupide que le précédent et le directeur avait vraiment l'air trop emballé par l'idée de son arrivée pour qu'il ne soit qu'un simple proviseur. On sait tous que Sengoku est à fond dans le respect des règles et de l'ordre pour qu'il n'engage qu'un simple surveillant de couloir, déclara Kidd.

- Et c'est maintenant que j'ai accepté que tu me le dis ? se renfrogna Law, merci pour ton amitié j'ai vraiment confiance en toi maintenant.

- Hey ne sois pas si ridicule, j'avais juste oublié c'est tout ! Sinon je te l'aurais dit bien sûr ! »

Law opina du chef et prit Kidd par l'épaule afin de le diriger vers leur salle de classe, il est vrai qu'à force de parlementer la sonnerie allait bientôt sonner et leurs cours allaient commencer.

Se figeant sur place, Law vit passer au fond du couloir un grand homme, à la carrure impressionnante passer à toute vitesse dans le couloir pour ensuite rentrer dans une salle. Le regardant faire, le brun se demanda qui cet homme pouvait bien être. Haussant les épaules il se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier, en guidant son camarade qui était en train d'envoyer des messages de réconfort à Killer, son autre meilleur ami, un grand blond qui avait une passion pour les objets pointus, ce qui lui avait valu son surnom d'ailleurs. Frissonnant en se rappelant la vision inquiétante de l'homme courant dans une salle, Law commença à monter les escaliers en compagnie de son ami jusqu'au deuxième étage où se trouvait la salle 48.

Pressant le pas, il arriva devant sa salle pour voir qu'ils étaient les derniers à arriver et, se dépêchant, il s'empressa de passer avant que la professeure ne referme la porte.

- Vous êtes tous juste, dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux sur son visage.

Law la remercia du regard et se précipita avec Kidd, qui avait refermé et rangé son portable, au fond de la salle où il restait deux places de libre côte à côte.

Se posant sur sa chaise, Law prit le temps de sortit une feuille et un stylo de son sac en bandoulière et détailla ensuite la nouvelle prof. Plutôt grande, de longs cheveux bruns soyeux, un nez droit, de beaux yeux bleus et une bouche fine. Cette prof avait vraiment un visage doux et avenant. Remarquant son scan rapide, Robin sourit à Law qui soutint son regard en souriant à demi. Détournant le regard de la prof, il regarda son ami qui fouillait dans son sac dans le but de récupérer son portable et continuer sa discussion avec Killer.

« Bien, bonjour tout le monde, commença la professeure, mon nom est Nico Robin et je serais votre professeure principale et aussi celui d'histoire. Pour commencer, je vais à tous vous demander de vous présenter à la classe. C'est peut-être un peu trop gamin pour vous mais comme c'est le début de l'année, je ne m'attends absolument pas à ce que quiconque ai travaillé durant les vacances scolaires donc autant passer du temps pour se connaître un peu mieux. »

Tous les élèves avaient désormais de grands sourires, une rentrée comme celle-là c'est vraiment un cadeau alors ils allaient en profiter. Les élèves commencèrent donc à se présenter les uns après les autres. Law, s'étant quasiment endormi d'ennui au bout du deuxième élève, ne se réveilla que quand son ami se leva à son tour pour se présenter.

« Mon nom est Eustass Kidd j'ai 18 ans et j'aime bien la physique du magnétisme et j'aimerais bien devenir physicien plus tard. J'aime les sport de combat et je suis facile à énerver donc tenez-le pour dit ! »

Tous les élèves tremblèrent mais Law et Robin sourirent mystérieusement, le premier parce qu'il savait que Eustass ne faisait juste que redonner un coup de boost à sa réputation de dur à cuire et Robin parce qu'elle se disait que cette année les élèves allaient très intéressants à suivre cette année, en effet.

« Très bien nous sommes avertis M. Kidd , dit Robin avec son sourire toujours collé sur ses lèvres. Et enfin pour terminer, M. Law j'imagine ? dit-elle en feuilletant la liste de ses élèves. »

Trafalgar se leva lentement, tout en se demandant ce qu'il devait dire à propos de lui. Il n'aimait vraiment pas étaler sa vie ou sa personnalité à une bande de gamins écervelés bouffés par les hormones et incapable du moindre raisonnement logique, en exceptant un tant soit peu son ami.

« Oui c'est cela, répondit-il, j'ai dix-huit ans comme Eustass-ya et la majorité des élèves de cette classe et ma passion sont la biologie et la lecture. »

Et Law se rassit encore plus ennuyé qu'avant. Cette présentation était ridicule et il n'y avait aucun besoin pour lui de parler et de se dévoiler. Reprenant son visage impassible, il surprit le regard plein de questions de sa prof. Tant pis si elle ne peut se satisfaire de cette réponse on ne va pas en faire un plat ! se dit-il.

Le cours s'ensuivit ensuite par la présentation des locaux et des programmes de chaque matière. Law ayant pris Biologie appliqué à l'être humain et Botanique médicamenteuse, il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir ses deux nouveaux profs dans ces deux matières. Etant dans un lycée où il faut au minimum une matière générale avec deux autres cours spécialisés, il avait pris histoire car apprendre les grands évènements du monde ne le gênait pas plus que ça, et surtout que toutes les autres matières étaient enseignées par des profs qu'il jugeait incompétents et inaptes à enseigner.

« Law Trafalgar. »

A l'entente de son nom, le susnommé leva la tête pour s'entendre dire que ses professeurs seraient en Biologie le Pr Tony Tony Chopper et en Botanique le Doctor.

Juste le Doctor ? Mais qui se nommerait comme ça ? Il doit avoir un ego surdimensionné le monsieur, pensa ironiquement le grand brun.

Ayant ensuite pris le numéro de ses salles, il attendit tranquillement la fin du cours, enfin, que les élèves aient tous leurs profs et leurs salles. Quand la sonnerie retentit, il se leva, prit son sac, et allait s'enfuir de sa salle quand il entendit la voix de Robin l'appeler.

Maugréant contre la perte de temps que cette discussion allait lui donner, il se retourna et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa professeur.

« Monsieur Law, dit robin en attendant que tous les élèves soient sortis et que Law ait prévenu Kidd de ne pas l'attendre, pourquoi s'être braqué lorsque je vous ai demandé de vous présenter ? »

Trafalgar se crispa et lentement répondit :

« Je n'aime pas raconter ma vie à des gens que je ne connais quasiment pas.

- Je pensais pourtant que le but de cette présentation était de vous rendre moins inconnus les uns envers les autres, rétorqua doucement Robin

- Peut-être mais je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les foules. »

Robin soupira, cet élève avait la très mauvaise tendance de se refermer et de se braquer à chaque question personnelle, cela allait être dur de le cerner. Surtout que d'après son dossier il était le génie du lycée, sans même se forcer à travailler. Robin prit la décision de tout faire pour cultiver l'intelligence du garçon.

« D'accord je comprends, dit-elle avec un de ses sourires mystérieux, vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis je n'ai aucune autre raison de vous retenir avec moi. »

Law hocha la tête, dit au revoir puis se dirigea vers sa prochaine classe, dans le bâtiment des Sciences. Il était vraiment perturbé par cette discussion. Robin avait eu l'air de ne pas le forcer à parler, ce qu'il avait apprécié, mais il était surpris qu'elle-même n'ai pas insisté plus que ça pour savoir, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il aimait garder ses pensées secrètes.

Il regarda son emploi du temps tout neuf et découvrit qu'il avait tous ses après-midi de libre et qu'il avait en revanche cours de 8h à midi tous les jours sauf le samedi.

« Cela va être pratique pour travailler à la bibliothèque tous ces après-midi, dit-il, tout en pensant à la drogue qu'il allait devoir écouler durant ces après-midi. »

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut. Cette discussion l'avait vraiment rendu confus, ainsi que cette nouvelle magouille de Joker.

Accélérant le pas, il se rendit dans sa classe de Botanique et s'assit tout au fond. Il aimait bien être au fond. Cela lui permettait de s'isoler et les autres élèves ne l'approchaient pas et il pouvait donc se tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans la salle. Solitaire oui mais restons informé tout de même.

Attendant tranquillement que ce « Doctor » fasse son apparition, le jeune homme entreprit de découvrir ses camarades de classe. Fort heureusement pour lui, en plus de sa présence, seulement quatre autres élèves se tenaient avec lui. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roses qui était à côté d'un autre plus grand avec une longue chevelure blonde. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air de bien s'entendre.

Il fut surpris de découvrir son vieil ami Bepo, l'ours polaire, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait des problèmes de santé du aux trop fortes chaleurs et qu'il voulait apprendre les médicaments qui lui permettrait de supporter la chaleur. Et la dernière enfin était Kaya, l'orpheline malade qu'il connaissait de nom. Comprenant pourquoi elle se trouvait là, il sourit et se surpris à apprécier la détermination de la jeune fille à soigner sa maladie et à découvrir un remède. Elle serait surement un médecin d'une grande compassion plus tard.

Pendant qu'il pensait à ses camarades de classe, le professeur arriva dans la salle et se dirigea vers l'estrade. Law le dévisagea, surprit. L'homme était grand, des cheveux mi-longs bruns, un costume bleu foncé et…. Etait-ce un nœud papillon autour de son coup ? Pas possible, tout le monde sait que les nœuds papillons sont ringards. Sentant les regards surpris de ses élèves, le prof leva le nez de ses feuilles et regarda ses élèves uns par uns.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, j'ai un bout de nourriture sur le visage ? Oh non ,s'écria-t-il alors qu'il se précipitait sur un mouchoir pour essayer son visage, j'ai horreur de la nourriture sur mon visage, ça fait négligé et en plus personne n'aime la nourriture, enfin si les gens aiment ça mais pas sur le visage. En plus si c'est périmé ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, enfin si parce c'est comme ça qu'on a découvert la pénicilline mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Le sujet c'est pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu que j'avais de la nourriture sur le visage. »

Law était sidéré. Ce prof était complètement lunatique ! Comment pouvait-il penser une seule seconde à dire toutes ces paroles sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle et sans même attendre confirmation auprès des élèves ? Souriant intérieurement, Law se repositionna plus confortablement sur sa chaise et attendit pour voir si un élève allait dire au professeur quelque chose.

Ce ne fut pas long, la gentille et douce Kaya leva la main.

« Monsieur excusez-moi mais vous n'avez pas de nourriture sur le visage.

- Quoi ?! Alors pourquoi vous m'avez dit que j'en avais sinon ? Ne soyez pas ridicule on ne dit pas des choses fausses Mademoiselle, sinon cela pousse les gens à faire des choses déraisonnées et à se ridiculiser. Vous ne souhaitez pas me ridiculiser Mademoiselle ?

- Non mais… reprit d'une petite voix la jeune blonde.

- Désolé, murmura Bepo.

- Alors dans cas c'est réglé et que je n'entende plus parler un seul d'entre vous. Maintenant je vais faire l'appel et vous répondrais « présent » à l'appel de votre nom. Attendez non ! Puisque je vous ai demandé de ne pas parler. Alors rectification vous ne parlez que quand je vous y autorise alors quand j'appellerai votre nom vous serez autorisés à répondre présent. »

Law manqua vraiment de tomber de sa chaise. Mais dans quelle sorte de classe était-il tombé ? Ce Doctor était vraiment bizarre. Soit il n'a aucune mémoire, ce qui serait étrange au vu du nombre de médicaments qu'il faut connaître dans ce cours, ou alors il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il racontait, ce qui est encore plus grave à son avis car quelqu'un qui ne sait ce qu'il raconte est fou. Sentant que s'il faisait trop de supposition sur l'état mental de son professeur il allait perdre le sien, Trafalgar s'accouda à sa table et attendit avec un air de satisfaction sur le visage son prénom. Enfin un prof imprévisible qui allait rendre l'année un peu moins monotone. Avec Nico Robin cela faisait deux de ses trois professeurs qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. A l'appel de son prénom il répondit présent puis sortit enfin ses affaires. Pendant ce temps le Doctor avait déjà sorti plusieurs planches où étaient dessinées, se baladant entre les rangées il distribua les planches à chacun des élèves.

« Bon je vous ai distribué des planches d'herbes médicinales. Je ne veux qu'une seule chose, que vous soyez capable de me dire tout ce qui est possible sur ces plantes (lieux où on les trouvent, catégories, famille, etc) et qu'ensuite vous me faisiez un rapport détaillé sur comment les utiliser dans un médicament. Ah non en fait ça fait deux choses, donc vous me ferez ces deux choses et je les veux pour la fin de la semaine. »

Les élèves soupirèrent de frustration, ils n'avaient même pas trois jours pour préparer un gros devoir.

Le cours commença ensuite et Law oublia complètement le comportement anormal de son prof parce qu'il était emporté par la passion qui habitait le Doctor lorsqu'il parlait de son cours.

Quand enfin la sonnerie de midi retentit, Law avait déjà copié pas mal de choses sur l'utilité des algues lors de la préparation de médicaments.

Sortant de la pièce, Law se dirigea vers la cantine. En entrant dans le réfectoire, il découvrit que Luffy et Zoro était déjà en train de faire la queue. Les rejoignant, Law les salua de la main et Zoro lui répondit d'un coup de tête, sa cicatrice à l'œil gauche lui donnant un visage encore plus fermé que d'habitude. Luffy, quand à lui, était tout sourire de le voir arriver, ce qui lui donnait vraiment l'air d'un petit enfant heureux, comme si on lui avait promis qu'il pourrait manger toute la viande du monde.

« Traffy, regarde j'ai retrouvé Zoro, s'écria le petit brun surexcité.

- Je n'étais pas du tout perdu, grommela le grand vert.

- Non bien sûr que non, répondit Luffy avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Tu crois vraiment ce marimo quand il te dit ça, dit une voix sarcastique. »

Law se retourna pour voir arriver un grand homme en costume noire avec une chevelure blonde des plus particulière, on ne pouvait seulement voir qu'un seul œil de l'homme.

« Hey Lovecook, va faire des crêpes ailleurs pour voir si j'y suis, répondit ledit marimo.

- Tu m'as appelé comment tronche de cactus ?

- Shishishishi mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes drôles tout les deux on diraient un vieux couple.

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent en cœur le « vieux couple ».

- Non mais ça va pas ?! Je ne toucherais jamais cette pelouse mal tondue, répondit Sanji en rougissant violemment.

- Luffy, murmura dangereusement Zoro.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? sortit innocemment le petit garçon.

- Mais comment peux-tu dire ça alors que j'ai ma Nami-chérie qui m'attend, pleine d'amour ?

- Cette même Nami qui t'a quitté six fois ? demanda Luffy avec un air candide sur le visage. »

Sanji rougit encore plus violemment et grommela dans sa barbe à propos de la non-compréhension de Luffy sur les relations amoureuses. Luffy bien sur, ne put s'empêcher de demander qu'est-ce qu'il ne savait pas à propos de l'amour et Law, sentant venir une conversation ennuyeuse sur qui a des vues sur qui, et qui est le/la plus sexy de l'école, se désintéressa complètement des trois compères et avança tranquillement dans la file jusqu'à arriver finalement au surveillant qui contrôlait les cartes des étudiants.

Ce travail étant normalement effectué par le vieux proviseur du lycée, il pourrait enfin mettre un visage sur le nouveau chef de la sécurité. Arrivant enfin au guichet, il s'avança pour présenter sa carte, la cherchant dans son sac. Levant enfin les yeux, il découvrit une véritable armoire à glace. Un homme qui mesurait au moins 1m90, des cheveux gris-blanc, une cicatrice lui barrant le visage en deux, une chemise avec trois boutons ouverts laissant voir des pectoraux impressionnants. Et dernier détail enfin, des yeux bleu acier le scrutant avec sévérité.

« Bonjour jeune homme, commença le géant.

- Bo… Bonjour, dit Law en bafouillant légèrement tout en tendant sa carte à l'homme. »

Sur le badge accroché à son torse, on pouvait lire le prénom « Chase Smoker ». Souriant difficilement tout en récupérant sa carte, Law passant le guichet et commença à se servir de la nourriture. Prenant son plateau à moitié rempli, il se dirigea ensuite vers les tables remplies d'élèves, et chercha de la place quelque part. Tournant la tête, il aperçut au loin Killer et Kidd assit avec un groupe d'étudiants. Par chance il restait une place de libre à côté de Kidd. S'avançant vers la table, il s'assit à côté de son ami en reprenant enfin sa respiration qu'il avait arrêtée sans s'en rendre compte.

« D'après ton visage, tu as donc découvert qui était notre nouveau proviseur, lança ironiquement Kidd.

- Je ne sais pas si ça va pouvoir marcher cette affaire Eustass-ya, répliqua sèchement Law.

- Ecoute, je pense qu'il y a un moment où tu pourras justement faire ce que tu as à faire, murmura doucement le rouquin.

- Quand ?

- Maintenant. Tu finis ton repas et tu vas te poster dans le bois comme d'habitude. Smoker ne finit la cantine qu'à 14h seulement. Il n'est que 12h30, tu as largement le temps de commencer et de finir avant que Smoker ne fasse une ronde du lycée ! expliqua tout bas Kidd.

- Mouais, ça pourrait marcher mais comment je saurais qu'il restera bien tranquillement à son poste jusqu'à 14h ?

- Killer le surveillera pour toi et te préviendra si jamais il quitte son poste comme tu dis.

- Je la sens pas du tout cette année, grommela Law, en se dépéchant de finir son repas et quittant la cantine. »

Tranquillement, le brun se dirigea vers le point de ralliement des drogués, dans la petite forêt de l'école et attendit patiemment qu'un « client » pointe le bout de son nez. Après un quart d'heure, ils commencèrent à arriver et à demander de la drogue. Law, en bon marchandeur, arriva à leur vendre des gélules en monnayant une grosse somme en échange. Au bout d'une heure, Law décida qu'il devait arrêter et commença à ranger ses affaires. Puis il sortit tranquillement de la forêt. Soudain, sentant une tension dans l'air il s'arrêta et regarde autour de lui. Se figeant sur place il découvrit un Smoker qui se dirigeait droit vers lui, avec un air très sérieux sur le visage. Sentant sa fin venir à grand pas, Law attendit que le proviseur arrive jusqu'à lui.

**FIN**

Moi : Je suis trop nul pour le suspens, tue-moi Smokey !

Tashigi : Smoker-san voulez-vous que je vous débarrasse de cet opportuniste ?

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit la grosse dinde ?!

Smoker * assomant de nouveau l'idiot* : Emmenez-le loin de moi Thasigi et faites en sorte qu'il ne revienne plus me voir ! Sinon pour éviter les débordements. Une review pour l'empêcher de raconter encore plus de conneries ?

Merci d'avoir lu ! Le prochain chapitre va sortir je sais pas trop quand mais je vais m'y mettre promis. Je suis pas fainéant…pas du tout.


	2. Chapter 2

Enfin le deuxième chapitre est fini ! *se jette des fleurs sans raison*.

Je vais juste dire que je ne m'attendais à autant de reviews pour seulement ma première histoire alors je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer (ça fait vraiment plaisir je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être autant excité rien qu'en lisant des reviews). Pour tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté moi ou mon histoire en favoris ou en alerte, encore beaucoup de merci ça c'était absolument pas prévu donc encore une fois des milliers de remerciements pour vous.

Assez de blabla la suite ! Enjoy.

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Trafalgar Law, demanda le proviseur d'une voix sévère.

- Oui c'est moi, répondit Law en sentant de la sueur couler le long de sa tempe.

- Pourriez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau s'il-vous-plaît, j'ai à vous parler.

- Bien sûr, répondit le brun avec un demi-sourire, à moitié rassuré. »

Tranquillement, le proviseur tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le hall, Law lui emboîtant le pas, se demandant de quoi le proviseur pouvait bien lui vouloir. Détaillant le dos musclé, Law se surprit à apprécier la carrure de cet homme. Secouant la tête, il chassa ses pensées déplacées de son esprit. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne il n'avait jamais été attiré par les filles, mais n'avait jamais ressenti de désir envers un homme non plus. Ce proviseur était une énigme, vraiment. Etant enfin arrivé au bureau du proviseur, Trafalgar rentra, pas rassuré pour un sou d'entrer dans le bureau de son « ennemi ». Le proviseur avait un bureau spacieux et lumineux, qui ne possédait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple bureau et une armoire pour contenir tout les dossiers scolaires. Se surprenant à aimer l'ambiance, calme et douce de la pièce, qui contrastait terriblement avec son propriétaire, le brun s'assit sur un des fauteuils et attendit patiemment que le proviseur se décide enfin à expliquer pourquoi il voulait lui parler.

**PoV Smoker :**

Vraiment ce garçon est une totale énigme, pensai-je, en sortant de mon tiroir ma boîte de cigare. En prenant deux, je les allumais et prit une bouffée. Scannant le garçon qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus nerveux sous mon regard insistant, je décidais d'arrêter de torturer ce pauvre élève. Il est vrai qu'avec mes muscles imposants dû à la pratique des sports martiaux depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'avais de quoi faire peur.

« Bon, , je vous ai fait venir ici car j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, qui m'est parvenue ce matin, commençais-je.

- Une nouvelle ? demanda le garçon avec un air vraiment surpris. »

Il avait vraiment un visage angélique. J'appréciais surtout ses yeux, qui me donnaient l'impression de scanner mon âme. Me rendant soudain compte que le garçon m'avait posé une question que je n'avais absolument entendue, je m'arrachai à la contemplation de ses deux orbes noirs et lui demanda en rougissant légèrement de répéter sa question.

**PoV Narrateur :**

Law se demandait vraiment ce qui clochait avec cet homme, il était resté figé sur son visage, comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Gêné par cette soudaine attention, Law affichait un air total de surprise.

« Une nouvelle ? demanda-t-il.

- Hum, excusez-moi qu'est-ce que vous disiez, répondit l'autre homme, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

- Oh je vous demandais de quelle nouvelle parliez-vous, sortit Trafalgar avec un air mystérieux.

- Ah, euh, oui en effet vous avez été admis à l'université supérieure de Marine Ford en tant que membre honoraires de la confrérie des Sept. Il me faudrait une réponse de votre pour savoir si je dois leur envoyer un courrier positif ou négatif afin de déterminer ce qui va se passer. »

Law était vraiment surprit, il avait été choisi pour faire partie de l'organisation des Sept, un regroupement des sept plus grands cerveaux de Grand Line. Le fait que sa candidature ai été choisi ne laissait aucune place au doute. Joker avait fait en sorte qu'il puisse le contrôler même à la sortie du lycée. Ce flamant rose de malheur, pensa rageusement Law, pourquoi tu t'accroche tellement à moi ?

Smoker, sentant le dilemme intérieur qui secouait son hôte, même si il n'en connaissait pas la raison, se posa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et attendit calmement la réponse du jeune homme. Pendant ce temps, Law n'en menait pas large. Refuser équivoquait à se couper toutes les portes d'études supérieures, et il tenait vraiment à devenir chirurgien. Maudissant copieusement Doflamingo, Law accepta la demande dans un souffle.

Smoker sursauta quand l'homme lui donna la réponse. Ainsi il avait accepté l'offre. Surprenant pensa-t-il.

Law remarquant l'air surpris de son interlocuteur, se risqua à lui demander la raison de sa surprise.

« Et bien pour tout vous avouez je ne pensais pas que vous accepteriez. Cette association est soumise à beaucoup de règles et vous ne me semblez pas le genre de gamin qui suit les règles facilement.

- Ah, et bien je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais sachez que je suis plein de surprises, répondit Law avec son petit sourire mystérieux qui donna l'envie à Smoker de gouter à ces lèvres si tentantes. »

Attendez une minute ! Il n'avait sérieusement pas pensé à embrasser le jeune garçon, il était proviseur, il ne pouvait ressentir de désir envers aucun élève quel qu'il soit, mais il fallait avouer que ce jeune homme était vraiment particulier, il n'avait rien en commun avec les gens de son âge. Il était beaucoup puis calme et mesuré d'après Robin. Il était le total opposé de l'élève qui, pensait-il, allait poser beaucoup de problèmes : Monkey D. Luffy. Pourtant il avait appris que ces deux hommes étaient très proches. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais il était déterminé à connaître Law plus en profondeur.

« Certes je ne doute pas que vous soyez plein de surprises, répondit Smoker avec un rictus amusé »

Reprenant son air froid, il congédia Trafalgar qui sortait de son bureau, et se dirigea en soupirant légèrement vers la bibliothèque pour travailler son devoir de Botanique.

Resté seul dans son bureau, Smoker se leva et prit une grosse bouffée de ses cigares, puis saisit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, une voix sérieuse répondit.

« Allô Smoker-san, Vous avez besoin de moi ?

- Oui Tashigi, j'aurais besoin de vos compétences, pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau maintenant, c'est un genre d'affaire importante.

- Bien sur Monsieur j'arrive de ce pas, je termine avec un élève et je suis là. »

Raccrochant son portable, Smoker se tapa le front de sa main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Une affaire importante vraiment ? Ses excuses étaient vraiment pitoyables mais il avait besoin de savoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit les pas de course de sa subordonnée, qui entra dans son bureau.

« Désolé Monsieur, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Calmez-vous Tashigi ! J'aurais besoin que vous creusiez le passé d'un élève en particulier ?

- Lequel ? demanda la jeune femme, les joues encore rouges de sa course.

- Son nom est… Trafalgar Law et c'est un Terminale.

- D'accord, je vous donne ça dès demain Monsieur, dit la brune en faisant le salut militaire à son supérieur.

- Tashigi, soupira Smoker, nous ne sommes plus dans l'armée, je ne suis plus votre vice-amiral, juste votre patron.

- Compris Monsieur, je vais vous laisser et me mettre à la tâche.

- Merci beaucoup Tashigi. »

Smoker, referma la porte derrière la femme et soupira longuement. Vraiment, diriger un lycée allait être plus dur que prévu, surtout qu'avec Law, il était certain de ne pas en avoir fini.

De son côté Law était en train de réviser dans la bibliothèque quand il aperçut un éclair jaune passer devant lui, qui ressemblait vaguement à un chapeau de paille. Souriant, il se leva et alla rejoindre Luffy, qu'il découvrit quelques mètres plus loin, caché entre deux rangées de livres, en train de se goinfrer de petits gâteaux.

« Mugiwara-ya, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette endroit ? Je ne savais même pas que tu savais qu'il existait en plus, demanda doucement le grand brun.

- Hein ? répondit d'un air ennuyé Luffy, j'ai rien compris à ce que tu as dit !

- Laisse tomber, qu'est-ce que tu fais là de toute façon ?

- Shishishi. Et bien Zoro s'est fait prendre par la nouvelle surveillante à cause d'une histoire de duel, je n'ai pas tout compris, et moi je me cachais de Nami pour manger parce qu'elle me court après pour que j'arrête de manger autant. Et en passant devant ce bâtiment j'ai découvert que je n'y étais jamais allé et je suis entré. »

Law soupira et laissa Luffy à ses gâteaux. Ce garçon ne changera jamais, se dit-il.

Retournant à sa place, Law se remit à son travail, en repensant à l'attitude plus qu'étrange qu'avait eu le proviseur avec lui. Il était quasiment sur que l'homme aux cheveux gris l'avait reluqué. Pourtant, Law était confus. Pourquoi un homme comme lui s'intéressait-il à quelqu'un comme lui ? Cela faisait longtemps que Trafalgar était devenu cynique et qu'il ne croyait pouvoir ressentir de l'amour envers quelqu'un. Alors pourquoi, oui pourquoi cet homme, qui allait vite flancher s'il découvrait son secret, était-il intéressé par lui ?

Soupirant, il termina de choisir les livres nécessaires à son devoir et sortit de la bibliothèque. En chemin, il réfléchit à l'association des Sept. Il était vraiment piégé par Doflamingo. Il ne pourrait jamais sortir de cette organisation sans séquelles futures.

Se torturant l'esprit pour savoir si un jour il pourrait se défaire de l'influence de Joker, il ne vit pas Bepo qui courrait vers lui. N'ayant pas vu l'ours, Law lui rentra dedans et fit tomber tout ses livres. Sous les excuses répétées de son ami, Law se mit à genoux et récupéra tout ses bouquins.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Bapo ? demanda Law d'un ton amusé.

- Désolé mais je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider pour mon devoir de Botanique, je n'y arrive pas du tout. Je suis vraiment nul, dit l'ours blanc d'une voix dépressive.

- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider Bepo. Ecoute si tu veux viens chez moi et je vais t'aider à faire l'intro d'accord ?

- Oh merci Law, s'exclama l'ours en se jetant au coup de son ami avant de se rendre compte de son action. Désolé, reprit-il ensuite.

- Ce n'est pas grave, s'amusa Law. »

Puis après avoir récupérer tout ses livres, il entreprit de sorti du lycée, et de se diriger vers sa voiture, Bepo le suivant de très près. Montant dans sa voiture et déposant ses affaires sur les sièges, il attendit que l'ours monte à l'avant puis démarra la voiture et partit en direction de sa maison.

Arrivant à son appartement, il se gara et sortit les clés de chez lui, et ouvrit la porte de la voiture, récupéra ses affaires, et ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

Entrant dans son appartement, suivi de Bepo, Law se sentit tout de suite mieux. Il adorait vraiment son appartement, il reflétait son envie de vivre calmement. En effet toutes les pièces étaient dans des tons clairs et lumineux. Se dirigeant vers le petit salon, qui étant juste séparé de la cuisine par un petit bar, il posa ses affaires sur le canapé, et proposa à Bepo de commencer à travailler tout de suite.

L'ours, tout joyeux de pouvoir passer du temps avec l'homme qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, se mit tout de suite à travailler, sous le regard et les conseils attentifs de Law, qui ne cessait pourtant de penser à Smoker, Doflamingo et les cours. Cette année serait pleine de surprise décidemment.

Au bout de trois heures de travail acharné de la part des deux compères, Law proposa à Bepo de dîner avec lui avant de repartir chez lui mais Bepo refusa, prétextant qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui dans le noir. Tout en s'excusant, Bepo récupéra ses affaires de classe et sortit de l'appartement, laissant Law seul avec ses pensées, qui n'avait pas changées d'un iota depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Soupirant, il décida de manger en solitaire, et s'attela à préparer du saumon en papillote avec comme entrée de l'ananas au chèvre. Mangeant calmement, il se décida ensuite à débarrasser la vaisselle, et se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain pour se laver. Se déshabillant, il se mit sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche, et gémit de plaisir en sentant l'eau détendre ses muscles tendus par cette journée pleine de tension et de révélation plus saugrenues les unes que les autres.

Sortant enfin de la douche relaxante, il se mit en pyjama, et alla directement se coucher dans sa chambre. Avant de s'endormir, prit d'une soudaine envie, il prit son ordinateur, et effectua une recherche dans la base de donnée des habitants de Grand Line. Lorsqu'il tomba sur le profil recherché, celui de Smoker bien sûr, Law se mit à lire avec attention.

_Chase Smoker, surnommé 'Le chasseur Blanc', est l'un des vice-amiraux le plus connu de la Marine. En effet, suite à une ascension fulgurante due à des capacités hors du commun, Smoker est très vite monté dans la hiérarchie alors même qu'il a toujours montrer un certain mépris évident pour ses supérieurs, préférant suivre ses propres règles. Après avoir participé à l'affaire d'Alabasta, Smoker s'est mystérieusement retiré des affaires courantes de la Marine, on ne sait pour quelle raison, mais les rumeurs disent que Portgas D. Ace serait aussi impliqué dans cette affaire ainsi que l'ex-membre des Sept, Crocodile. Recemment, Smoker à annoncer qu'il quittait définitivement la Marine, pour se tourner vers l'éducation. En effet cette année est la première année où Smoker deviendra le nouveau proviseur du lycée de Grand Line._

Et la publication s'arrête là. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'informations, se dit Law. Qu'est-ce que Smoker ait bien pu trouver à Alabasta pour qu'il abandonne quelque chose auquel il était si doué ?

Ne voulant pas réfléchir à ça, Law continua de travailler encore pendant quelques heures sur son ordinateur avant finalement de s'endormir.

Pendant ce temps, Tashigi travaillait d'arrache-pied pour fournir à Smoker toutes les informations sur l'élève. Mais ce qu'elle découvrait la laissait perplexe, pourquoi Smoker-san s'intéressait-il à quelqu'un comme lui ?

Haussant les épaules, elle continua ses recherches, creusant de plus en plus profondemment les passé de Trafalgar Law.

Le lendemain matin, Law se réveilla avec une étrange sensation. Se dépêchant de se préparer et s'habiller, Law partit au lycée, avec la pensée qu'il pourrait apercevoir Smoker aujourd'hui, son visage s'illumina avec un grand sourire. Oui, Smoker allait définitivement être une priorité pour les moments à venir.

Regardant son emploi du temps il découvrit qu'il avait Histoire et après il avait encore Botanique. Les cours de Biologie ne commencerait que demain. Se dirigeant vers sa salle, il croisa Eustass et entreprit de lui raconter les évènements de la veille. Kidd était vraiment surpris de la proposition de l'association mais quand Law lui expliqua que Joker ne voudrait jamais lui rendre sa liberté, le rouquin se sentit coupable d'avoir embarqué son ami dans des histoires pas très légales.

Faisant part de sa culpabilité, Law expliqua à son ami que de toute façon, Doflamingo aurait réussi à le contrôler d'une autre façon.

Rentrant en cours d'histoire, Nico Robin débuta le cours par l'histoire de la Marine. Law, soudain intéressé par ces informations, prêta une oreille plus attentive au cours qui avait débuté sans même qu'il ne le remarque.

« Il est dit que depuis que l'homme a été capable de penser, commença Robin, il chercha un moyen de juguler son penchant naturel pour la violence et la haine. C'est ainsi que des siècles auparavant, des hommes se sont rassemblés, unis par une puissante volonté de faire ce qui leur semblait juste. Ces hommes ont décidés de créer un commandement suprême connu sous le nom de la Marine, pour empêcher quiconque de céder à la tentation bien trop présente de contrôler les autres êtres humains. Seulement voilà, un homme s'opposa à cette décision et fit valoir le droit de liberté de chaque êtres humains à disposer de lui-même de sa capacité à discerner le bien du mal, et de pouvoir se défendre en conséquences. Cet homme s'appelait Gol D. Roger, l'un des représentants de la volonté du D. Horrifiés, les autres membres de la toute nouvelle Marine le bannir et en firent un criminel recherché pour crime contre l'humanité. Depuis ce jour, le monde est séparé en deux, ceux qui pensent que la liberté de l'être humain prévoit sur tout ce qui pourrait exister, et d'autres qui pensent que l'humain doit se plier aux règles édictées pour pouvoir survivre à lui-même. »

Law était vraiment sous le choc, c'est ainsi que la société séculaire de la Marine s'était formé ? C'était ça qu'avait défendu Smoker durant une partie de sa vie ? Vraiment curieux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son Smoker aurait choisi de défendre de telles valeurs. Une petite seconde. Son Smoker ? Depuis quand il lui appartenait ? Law soupira, il était vraiment sur le fil de rasoir quand il avait affaire avec le grand blanc.

Robin, voyant bien que son cours produisait son petit effet, décida de prendre les choses en mains.

« Alors je vais vous proposez un devoir, pas compliqué je vous rassure mais il faut que vous travaillez n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez juste me faire une dissertation sur quel camp auriez-vous choisi et pourquoi ce camp vous attire-t-il ? Je m'attends à une solide argumentation et si vous pouviez vous documenter sur cette partie de l'histoire pour avoir de meilleurs arguments ce serait encore mieux mais je ne vous y oblige en rien. »

Certains élèves affichaient une moue dépitée, tandis que d'autres, comme Law, réfléchissait déjà à comment défendre son point de vue.

Pendant ce temps, Smoker attendait dans son bureau, réglant les affaires de l'école, que Tashigi veuille bien lui remettre le dossier sur Law. N'arrivant plus à se concentrer, Smoker hésita un court instant si il devait de nouveau convoquer Law pour lui demander directement les renseignements mais Tashigi montra à cet instant précis sa tête, qui était relativement préoccupée.

« Bonjour Monsieur, pardonnez mon retard mais je devais surveiller les élèves qui étaient en étude.

- Ce n'est pas grave Tashigi, répondit Smoker légèrement tendu, avez-vous pu réunir les informations que je vous avais demandées ?

- Oui Monsieur, d'ailleurs à ce propos, je ne voudrais pas vous offenser mais puis-je savoir la raison qui vous pousse à vous intéresser à ce jeune élève ?

- Là vous n'avez pas à poser de questions Tashigi. Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

- Oui Monsieur ! Je suis désolé, j'ai outrepassé mon grade, s'excusa Tashigi, se raidissant complètement.

- C'est bon, Tashigi, vous pouvez disposer, soupira Smoker et s'affalant dans son fauteuil. »

Tashigi salua son supérieur et sortit du bureau, plus préoccupée que jamais. Quant à Smoker, il regarda le dossier devant lui, comme si il allait lui bondir dessus et l'attaquer. Respirant une bonne bouffée de ses cigares, il ouvrit le dossier.

_Trafalgar Law :_

_Etudiant de 18 ans, jeune surdoué. Né de Crocodile, un ex-membre de l'association des Sept, et d'une mère inconnue, supposée morte. Crocodile ayant refusé tout droit sur son fils, sa mère l'aurait élevée jusqu'à sa supposée mort, il y a de cela 4 ans (toujours une supposition). Le jeune garçon, i ans de cela, est parti au royaume de Dressrosa, où il aurait acquis une certaine notoriété et un certain rang dans la cour du roi Donquixote Doflamingo. Il aurait aussi trempé dans plusieurs affaires louches, mais aucune preuve de sa participation n'a été retrouvé, son casier judiciaire est vierge._

_Depuis deux ans, Trafalgar Law est revenu à Grand Line et est à présent dans le lycée de Grand Line, où il suit le nouveau cursus approfondi de Médecine._

Et cela s'arrêtait là. Smoker était vraiment déçu, il aurait aimé en savoir un peu plus sur ce jeune homme. Il était vraiment surpris que Law ai réussi à garder sa vie secrète même à l'examen approfondi de Tashigi qui était pourtant réputée pour être très sérieuse dans son travail.

Rageant de ne pas savoir plus de chose sur l'homme qui ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Smoker hésita encore plus à convoquer Law dans son bureau pour en savoir plus, notamment sur sa mère. Qui était-elle ? Que lui était-elle arrivée ?

Law, bien loin de se douter que Smoker creusait son passé, se dirigeait vers sa classe de Botanique, bizarrement pressé de retrouver ce professeur excentrique qu'était le Doctor.

Sortant tranquillement ses affaires, il attendit l'arrivée du prof. Justement en parlant du loup, le professeur arriva en tournant sur lui-même, et se réceptionna sur son bureau.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va super bien ! J'ai mangé des bananes ! C'est bon les bananes, et ça ne blesse pas les bananes, je ne vous parle pas des ananas. M échants ananas il blesse et en plus ils en sont fiers, alors que les bananes c'est cool ! »

Law ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait arriver plus bas dans l'échelle de l'inattendu mais ce Doctor était vraiment surprenant. Law commençait vraiment à apprécier de plus en plus ce cours.

Il suivit tranquillement le cours, malgré quelques interventions plus qu'inattendues du professeur, à propos d'une boîte bleue qu'il aurait perdu. Lorsqu'enfin, le cours se termina, Law ressentait quelques douleurs au cou. Sortant de la classe, il fit un salut à Bepo, qui répondit de sa patte, tout heureux. Ayant une petite faim, Law alla vers la cantine, ù se trouvait une queue moins importante que la veille mais tout de même relativement conséquente. Commençant à faire la queue, il apperçut devant lui une tête verte et un chapeau de paille très reconnaissable. Soudain, la tête verte se pencha vers le chapeau de paille et effectua ce qui ressemblait fortement à un baiser. Law, surprit, se mit à sourire. Ainsi Luffy avait réussi à percer le cœur du grand solitaire Roronoa Zoro.

« Ce monde est décidément plein de surprise, dit Law doucement, se parlant à lui-même »

Souriant toujours, il arriva devant Smoker, où son sourire diminua légèrement, il se rappelait les informations qu'il avait lues à son propos hier soir.

Quand à Smoker, il était vraiment impatient, il détestait cette partie de son contrat mais depuis qu'il avait aperçu le chapeau blanc si particulier et caractéristique du brun, il n'avait pas pu attendre encore plus et s'était dépêché de terminer les autres élèves, juste pour pouvoir passer quelques secondes avec le jeune homme.

« Bonjour Law, dit Smoker avec une voix sévère, cachant son excitation de revoir l'homme, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien M. le proviseur, juste encore un peu sous le choc de la révélation d'hier, dit-il en pensant aux informations qu'il avait appris sur Smoker.

- Je comprends bien, mais je vous en prie, appeler moi Smoker, vous n'êtes pas non plus obligé d'être si cérémonieux avec moi.

- D'accord Smoker-san, répondit Law, vraiment surpris. »

Smoker frissonna, Law n'avait aucune idée de la sensualité avec laquelle il avait prononcé son prénom. Il était vraiment obnubilé par Trafalgar, tellement qu'il se demandait où cela allait-il le mener. Terminant son service obligatoire de la cantine, Smoker se rendit dans le bureau de son supérieur, le directeur Sengoku. Attendant la permission de rentrer, Smoker se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

Soudain sortit du bureau, un homme plutôt vieux, une cicatrice lui barrant le visage, un peu similaire à la sienne. Monkey D. Garp se retourna et dit en rigolant.

« Tu verras Sengoku ! Tu ne pourras forcer mon petit-fils à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas.

- Non mais tu pourrais au moins faire en sorte qu'il obéisse à mes ordres, cria Sengoku.

- Giahahaha, rigola le grand-père, mangeant quelques biscuits. Je verrais ce que je peux faire mais je ne garantis rien du tout. »

Garp s'enfuit et Smoker pu rentrer dans le bureau du directeur.

« Bonjour Smoker, que me vous le plaisir de votre visite ? Vous avez des réclamations à faire ou vous avez des problèmes avec des élèves ?

- A vrai dire j'ai bien un problème avec un élève, si on peut qualifier ça d'un problème, sortit Smoker d'une seule traite.

- Oui ?

- Et bien il s'agit du jeune Law, je me demandais…

- Oui ? répéta Sengoku, s'impatientant un peu.

- Je…Je voudrais savoir si je pouvais devenir son tuteur légal. »

Le silence tomba dans le bureau, coupé d'un beuglement de la chèvre de Sengoku, occupée à mâchouiller quelques feuilles d'un dossier. Enfin, Sengoku se leva, se dirigea vers Smoker, et souffla un bon coup.

« QUOI ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?! »

**FIN**

Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 2, j'espère que ça sonne aussi bien que dans ma tête, j'espère ne pas avoir trop fais dans le OOC pour Smoker (désolé sinon).

Smoker : Moi… je vais adopter Law ? *sort sa jitte* d'où que tu as vu que j'allais adopter un pirate ?!

Law : Moi cela ne me gêne pas Smoker-san, je suis entièrement derrière Torchwood96.

Moi : Oh c'est vraiment gentil Law.

Smoker : Law ou pas, je vais commettre un meurtre et tu ne seras plus capable d'écrire de telles conneries !

Bon je vais essayer de calmer Smoker, et le prochain chapitre arrivera dans au moins une semaine parce que je pars en vacances donc va falloir attendre.


	3. Chapter 3

Hum hum…. Oui effectivement je suis vivant et non je ne suis pas fainéant j'avais juste des problèmes… informatiques qui m'ont donc empêché d'écrire la suite de cette histoire.

Merci pour toutes ses reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir (apparemment des gens me lisent).

Maintenant un petit remerciement de rien du tout à la personne qui me motive le plus à continuer d'écrire sans même le savoir et qui m'apporte un (gros) soutient émotionnel : Linaelle merci beaucoup pour… plein de choses XD.

Donc bon ben… Voilà la suite !

**Chapitre 3 :**

Sengoku ne pouvait contenir sa surprise. Pourquoi Smoker voudrait-il adopter un élève qu'il ne connaît même pas alors qu'il est en service depuis seulement une journée ?

« Euh… C'est-à-dire que… je crois savoir qu'il n'a plus de parents et avec la proposition qu'il lui a été faîte je pensais que… je pourrais l'aider ?

- L'aider à quoi exactement Smoker-kun ? interrogea d'une voix menaçante le directeur.

- Euh… Pardonnez-moi Monsieur c'était une mauvaise idée !

- Et comment ! De plus Law est émancipé depuis longtemps déjà et ne dépend d'aucune autorité parentale quelle qu'elle soit !

- Je suis vraiment désolé je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… C'est juste que cet élève est… troublant.

- Dans quel sens ? demanda Sengoku avec un air soucieux.

- Et bien vous saviez qu'il a été soupçonné, sans preuve à l'appui, de tremper dans plusieurs affaires de drogue ?

- Oui je le savais. C'est pour ça que cela va faire maintenant la troisième année de lycée où je m'efforce absolument de savoir ce que ce jeune étudiant fait.

- Si j'étais son tuteur je pourrais peut-être…

- Sortez cette idée de votre tête Smoker ! Vous ne pourrez pas le forcer à être sous votre tutelle à moins qu'il ne l'accepte lui-même !

- Donc tout ce que j'ai à faire et de faire en sorte qu'il veuille de moi comme tuteur ?

- Hey ! Smoker, s'il-te-plaît ne fais pas ça ! C'est vraiment une mauvaise idée de s'intéresser d'aussi près à un élève de son école, même s'il est peut-être dealer ou autre. »

Smoker soupira. Sengoku avait raison bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de devenir le tuteur de Law, cela pourrait causer des problèmes au niveau de l'éthique scolaire et toutes ces autres conneries auxquelles Smoker n'adhérait pas forcément.

Après avoir pris congé du Directeur, non sans un rappel qu'il valait mieux laisser Law tranquille pour le moment, Smoker décida de terminer tranquillement sa journée dans son bureau, en essayant d'oublier le regard d'ébène d'un certain étudiant.

Pendant ce temps, Law terminait son devoir d'histoire dans la bibliothèque. Ayant finit celui-ci, il regarda l'horloge sur le mur en face de lui et décida qu'il pourrait peut-être traîner un peu en ville avant de rentrer chez lui.

Souriant à l'idée d'une bonne promenade dans les rues de Grand Line, Law se leva, commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac, avant de décider que finalement, il pouvait encore attendre un peu. Une idée germa dans son esprit et il sourit vicieusement, Smoker n'était peut-être pas encore parti et si c'était le cas, il pouvait toujours prétendre avoir un problème quelconque. Il se devait de revoir ce proviseur qui décidemment ne voulait pas sortir de son esprit.

Se dirigeant tranquillement vers le bureau de Smoker, Law se demandait s'il ne faisait pas une grosse erreur en essayant de se rapprocher du proviseur. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, Law connaissait et savait reconnaître le désir quand il le voyait et il sentait au fond de lui qu'il désirait cet homme, ces cheveux gris, ce corps musclé et ses yeux d'un bleus profond couleur d'un glacier.

Arrivant devant la porte du bureau de Smoker, Law prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes. Si jamais il frappait à cette porte, il ne pourrait prétendre être maître de son corps et il risquait de faire ou dire des choses qui pourrait dépasser sa volonté sur le moment. Soupirant, il haussa les épaules et se détourna de la porte, et commença à s'éloigner de l'endroit qui lui donnait des frissons.

Redressant son chapeau sur sa tête, il se décida à se diriger vers la sortie du lycée, pour se diriger vers sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, il prit de longues minutes pour respirer longuement. Une fois de plus il avait failli glisser _ une fois de plus_. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder à ses pulsions. Plus alors qu'il avait enfin commencé à s'en sortir depuis _ce moment_ où toute sa vie avait basculée.

Sentant ses mains trembler de plus en plus fort, il agrippa fortement le volant de sa voiture à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Une fois qu'il eut repris le contrôle total de son corps, Law démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers le centre-ville de Grand Line où il espérait pouvoir s'échapper quelque temps de ses peurs et de ses problèmes.

Arrivant enfin à destination, Law se gara dans une rue, sortit et commença à marcher d'un pas vif là où ses pieds le portait. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de regarder autour de lui. Commençant à avoir faim, Law se dirigea vers un marchand de crêpes, et s'en acheta qu'il mangea tranquillement, toujours en pensant à comment gérer ses envies du proviseur quand il est à ses côtés.

Sentant le soir tomber, Law arrêta sa promenade et s'en retourna à sa voiture. Ayant atteint celle-ci, il se glissa à l'intérieur et s'écrasa sur le fauteuil. Mettant en marche le contact, il rentra chez lui. Arrivant dans sa rue, il eut la surprise de voir Kidd attendre devant la porte de son immeuble.

Se garant rapidement et sortant de la voiture, Law se dirigea vers son ami avec son sempiternelle air mystérieux.

« Alors Kidd tu ne supportais plus de ne pas me voir et tu es venu me déclarer ton amour pour moi ? demanda d'un ton sarcastique Law.

- Oh lâche-moi deux secondes avec ça, c'était il y a des années et en plus j'étais bourré quand je t'ai dit ça !

- Si tu le dis, rétorqua Law avec un petit sourire.

- Bon, soupira le rouquin, je venais te demander quelque chose… c'est à propos de Smoker.

- Quoi à propos de lui ? se crispa Law.

- Et bien les rumeurs disent que tu t'es fait accoster par le vieux grisonnants pour une raison inconnue…

- Premièrement il n'est pas vieux, deuxièmement il m'a juste convoqué par rapport à mon dossier scolaire, mentit Law.

- Ah bon ? questionna Kidd, un tantinet soupçonneux.

- Oui c'est tout et maintenant peux-tu te pousser j'aimerai rentrer chez moi si cela ne te gênes pas ?

- Non non c'est bon j'en ai fini avec toi… on se voit demain alors ?

- Oui pas de problème on se verra demain. »

Kidd serra la main de Law, et se détourna pour se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui. Law, ayant enfin réussit à rentrer dans son appartement, se laissa glisser sur la porte d'entrée en soupira. Il était vraiment urgent de faire quelque chose à propos du proviseur. Soit coucher avec lui, soit l'oublier, soit le tuer mais il devait faire quelque chose pour calmer ses pulsions qui ne cessaient de l'attirer vers cet homme. Se relevant du sol, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre un pot contenant des comprimés. Se saisissant de deux d'entre eux, il se dépêcha de les avaler avec un gémissement de plaisir quand il sentit ses envies diminuer petit à petit jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une simple envie de dormir.

Law se dévêtit, mit son pyjama et alla se coucher, en espérant que le lendemain ne serait pas aussi éprouvant que la journée qu'il avait passé.

Smoker était vraiment épuisé, survivre dans une école était vraiment tout un travail entre les plaintes des élèves et celles des profs il n'en pouvait plus. Désirant rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible, il rangea en vitesse ses affaires avant d'être stoppé par Tashigi qui venait de rentrer dans son bureau.

« Monsieur, on a un problème à l'internat, dit-elle d'un ton affolé.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Smoker d'un ton fatigué.

- Overdose de drogue Monsieur ! »

**POV Smoker :**

Je me figeais sur place. Merde on n'était même pas à une semaine de cours et des élèves s'amusaient déjà à se droguer ? C'est vraiment une conspiration pour m'empêcher de me reposer ou quoi ?

Je dis à Tashigi de me laisser m'occuper de cela et qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. C'était vraiment une employée modèle cette fille, j'avais vraiment eu de la chance quand on m'a permis de l'engager pour m'aider dans le lycée, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire sans elle, elle est tellement compétente qu'elle me faisait une grosse partie de son travail sans se plaindre et avec une efficacité redoutable.

Revenant au problème de départ, je me précipitais vers le bâtiment de l'internat où je découvris ma vieille amie Hina.

« Hina ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Hina a été avertie par Tashigi. Hina s'est donc dépêchée de venir pour venir voir par elle-même ! »

Je souris à sa réponse, Hina a toujours eu une manière de parler bien à elle et j'étais plutôt content qu'elle soit ici pour me tenir compagnie avec cette affaire bien que le fait qu'elle soit ici montre qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple overdose de drogue.

Hina me prit par le bras et nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers l'endroit où l'étudiant, un jeune homme de première année, était allongé. M'approchant de lui, je vis qu'un médecin était déjà à ses côtés, le professeur Chopper si je me souvenais bien de son nom, un jeune homme surdoué dans son domaine.

« Bonsoir professeur, auriez-vous une idée de ce qui a pu provoquer une overdose comme celle-ci ? demandais-je d'un voix peu assurée.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, non je ne connais pas cette drogue et franchement je n'ai jamais vu de tels effets secondaires. Regardez ! Il a pleuré des larmes de sang ! Il a même des pustules qui commencent à apparaître et ses amygdales sont gonflées d'une manière vraiment anormales ! Cela veut dire que ses défenses immunitaires sont sollicitées d'une manière exponentielle et son corps n'arrivera pas à tenir le choc je le crains.

- Ce qui veut dire que ? demandais-je, inquiet de la réponse.

- Que si je ne trouve pas cette drogue et son antidote, je pense que dans moins de 48 heures l'étudiant sera mort.

- Nous ne pouvons permettre cela Pr. Chopper ! Il faut que nous trouvions cette drogue et vite !

- Hina pense qu'il faudrait savoir qui lui a vendu de la drogue !

- Hina, soupirais-je, comme tu peux le voir ce jeune garçon n'est pas vraiment en état de parler !

- Hina voulait dire qu'il faudrait interroger ses amis !

- Oui mais qui te dis qu'il leur aura parlé de drogue ? »

Je commençais vraiment à m'énerver et à paniquer. Si jamais cette nouvelle venait à s'ébruiter, toute l'école pourrait être mise en danger et si jamais l'étudiant venait à mourir alors le lycée serait fermé à coup sûr. Si seulement je pouvais savoir d'où venait cette drogue… Attendez une minute ! Il y aurait bien quelqu'un qui pourrait, hypothétiquement parlant, savoir quelque chose à propos de cette drogue mais il ne voudrait surement pas en parler.

« J'ai une idée, commençais-je à dire, mais pour cela Hina tu vas devoir me faire confiance et surveiller l'élève avec le Pr. Chopper jusqu'à ce que je revienne soit avec l'antidote, en espérant que je ne me trompe pas !

- Hina est inquiète, qu'as-tu en tête Smoker ?

- Je ne peux pas te dire maintenant mais je t'expliquerais tout plus tard Hina, juste garde un œil sur le garçon d'accord ?

- Hina le fera mais tu as intérêt à tout lui raconter après ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- Je le ferais, je lui promis. »

Détournant le dos à la vision de l'élève étendu sur le sol, je me précipitais vers mon bureau et ouvrit l'armoire contenant les dossiers scolaires des élèves. Choisissant le dossier que je voulais, je regardais à l'intérieur à la recherche de l'adresse de l'élève. L'ayant trouvé je me précipitais ensuite vers ma voiture, direction un immeuble dans Grand Line.

**POV Law :**

J'étais allongé depuis ce qui semblait une éternité, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'avais donc pour cela pris une tisane mais cela n'avait pas non plus l'air de fonctionner contre les pensées qui ne cessaient de tourbillonner dans mon cerveau, pourtant hors d'attente en même temps.

Tout à coup, j'entendis un bruit strident qui me fit sursauter avant de reprendre mes esprits, ce n'était que ma sonnette. Pardon ? La sonnette ? Qui viendrait me voir à…. 22 heures du soir ? Surtout que je ne connais personne qui viendrait me déranger à cette heure-ci.

Grommelant, je sortis de mon lit, et me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée que j'ouvris en grand pour tomber sur un torse imposant. Relevant légèrement mes yeux je tombais alors sur un visage que je ne reconnus que trop bien : une mâchoire carrée et volontaire, une cicatrice lui barrant le visage, des cheveux gris et ces yeux bleus couleur d'un glacier qui me firent frissonner.

« Hum, excuse-moi de te déranger si tard mais j'aurais vraiment besoin de toi ? entama alors Smoker d'une voix hésitante »

Je souris à sa demande, ainsi le légendaire Smoker avait besoin de moi ? Je ne montrais pas trop ma joie et je lui fis signe de rentrer chez moi. Il eut l'air d'hésiter mais cela ne dura pas et il rentra à ma suite.

« Alors Monsieur Smoker ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous amener à venir chez des élèves le soir ?

- Euh, commença-t-il, il est vrai que dit comme ça cela sonne légèrement étrange mais je suis ici pour parler de drogue. »

**POV Smoker :**

« …pour parler de drogue. »

A ces mots, Law se figea. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de son dos sec et fin et de ses cheveux en batailles, comme si il venait de se réveiller, ce qui lui rendait encore plus attractif que d'habitude.

Me forçant à me détacher de cette vision, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que Trafalgar commençait à trembler.

« Qu…que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

- Hum, et bien je ne suis pas censé t'en parler mais comme tu peux t'en douter si je suis là c'est parce que j'espérais que tu pourrais peut être m'aider à…

- Vous aidez avec quoi Monsieur ? me coupa-t-il avec force.

- Et bien, commençais-je, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, je sais que tu aurais des contacts avec le milieu de la drogue et j'avais espéré que tu aurais pu nous aider à découvrir quel genre de drogue est à l'origine de l'overdose.

- Une overdose donc ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'aurais un quelconque lien avec ce milieu-là ?

- Disons juste qu'étant le fils de Crocodile, un ex-membre plutôt influent des Sept et aussi un dealer, et étant aussi admis dans la cour du roi Doflamingo, qui est semble-t-il aussi dans des affaires pas très claires, tu aurais peut-être quelques indices à me proposer. »

Je vis le dos de Law s'affaiser, et il inspira profondemment, comme pour se donner courage, puis il se tourna et me fit face, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux, deux puits noirs et profonds, qui semblaient contenir toute la noirceur du monde, et pourtant je ne pouvais me détacher de ses deux orbes qui m'hypnotisaient tel un serpent hypnotise ses proies. Soudain je sentis que le rapport des forces avait changé, je n'étais plus le proviseur et lui l'élève, mais plutôt lui le chasseur et moi la victime. Puis aussi soudainement que ce sentiment était apparu, il disparut et Law souffla avec détermination.

« Cet élève, quels symptômes présentait-il ? »

Je lui décrivis alors les symptômes que le Pr. Chopper m'avait dits, et au fur et à mesure que je lui décrivais l'état de l'étudiant, il devenait de plus en plus blanc, comme si il venait de voir un fantôme de quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir.

« Cet élève, qui est-ce ? Il vous a dit comment il a obtenu la drogue ?

- Non, il n'était pas en état de parler.

- Je… je crois que je sais de quelle drogue il s'agit, sortit Law avec difficulté. »

Je fus à la fois soulagé et furieux. Soulagé parce que je savais désormais que Law pourrait m'aider, et furieux parce que cela voulait bien dire que l'élève que j'avais le plus envie de connaître s'avérait être peut-être un criminel. Affaire à suivre de très près !

« Quelle genre de drogue est-ce ?

- C'est une nouvelle drogue qui est sur le marché depuis peu, ne me demande pas comment je sais ça Smoker, je ne pourrais te répondre ! »

Je fermais ma bouche avec déception. Je pensais pouvoir l'obliger à m'en dire plus sur ces connaissances qu'il semblait plutôt bien maîtriser.

« Elle est très récente, continua-t-il, et si quelqu'un savait que je t'en ai parlé, je pourrais avoir de gros problèmes. As-tu dis à quelqu'un que tu venais me voir ?

- Non personne n'est au courant pour toi !

- Bien, répondit-il avec un air soulagé, je peux t'en dire plus mais tu dois d'abord me promettre que tu ne dirais à personne où tu as obtenu les informations que je vais te donner.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que je te le demande ? »

Et ce sourire narquois qui revient et qui me donne à la fois l'envie de le frapper pour son insolence et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« C'est d'accord, je ne dirais à personne que tu es celui qui m'a donné les infos mais tu dois me donner quelque chose en échange. »

C'était une chose risquée ce que je faisais là. Si jamais Sengoku où n'importe qui apprenait ça, je pouvais dire adieu à mon boulot et pour de bon.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Law d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Accepte que je devienne ton tuteur légal et je pourrais te protéger. »

**POV Law :**

J'étais surpris, voir même choqué. Tuteur légal et puis quoi encore ? Comme ça je serais obligé de lui rendre des comptes de toutes mes activités ? Et en plus je suis émancipé depuis des années maintenant et il est hors de question que je redevienne dépendant d'un adulte.

« Je suis émancipé, dis-je en maudissant ma voix faiblarde et tremblotante. De plus qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que j'aurais besoin de protection ?

- Je sais que tu es émancipé et en ce qui concerne la protection, tu as dit toi-même que personne ne devait être au courant de notre arrangement, ce qui veut bien dire que tu as des ennemis ou au pire quelqu'un avec qui ne te veux pas avoir de problèmes, et puis je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que dans le milieu de la drogue, les règlements de compte sont courants ! »

Peut-être que j'ai légèrement sous-estimé l'intelligence des marines, ou en tout cas de Smoker car il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour trouver mon petit secret.

« Et si j'accepte tu y gagnes quoi ? »

Et là arriva la chose la plus inattendue de la soirée. Smoker rougit, très légèrement certes mais suffisamment pour que je m'en aperçoive.

« Et bien… hum… voilà quoi…

- Oui je vois tout à fait, sortis-je d'un air plus qu'ironique. »

Je voyais bien qu'il se débattait avec lui-même pour savoir si il me dirait la vrai raison ou pas et j'étais moi-même plutôt curieux de savoir pourquoi il voulait devenir mon tuteur, ce n'est pas un mince boulot après tout.

« D'accord j'accepte.

- Sinon je….. Quoi ?

- Dois-je me répéter ?

- No…non mais je… je ne pensais pas que…

- Que j'accepterai ? Ne vous avais-je déjà pas dit que j'aimais les défis _Smoker _? »

**POV Narrateur :**

A l'entente de son prénom prononcé si sensuellement, Smoker ne put s'empêcher de frissoner légèrement, avant de reprendre contenance devant Law.

« Très bien je vous enverrai les documents demain et en attendant dite moi tout ce que vous savez sur cette drogue, ordonnais-je d'un ton autoritaire. »

Law sourit mystérieusement, et commença à lui expliquer la drogue, d'où elle provenait et comment obtenir l'antidote nécessaire à une overdose du Smile.

Après avoir obtenue les informations qu'il était venu chercher Smoker se leva du fauteuil et commença à s'en aller avant d'être rattraper par la main de Law sur son épaule qui le força à se retourner.

« A demain Smoker, faites attention à vous. »

Law prononça ses paroles dans un souffle, dans l'oreille de Smoker avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de Smoker qui ne put contenir son rougissement.

« Euh… je devrais m'en… m'en aller c'est… c'est ça… partir… drogue…

- Et bien allez-y, je vous reverrai demain Smoker »

Smoker, ne souhaitant pas faire un numéro de lui-même, sortit précipitamment de chez Law et fonça vers sa voiture, le souvenir des lèvres de Law encore sur sa joue. Souriant comme un bienheureux, il rentra dans sa voiture, avant de s'asséner une claque mentale et de se remettre en route pour le lycée, où Hina devait surement l'attendre.

Law sourit, comblé. Pour une fois il s'autorisait une petit entorse à son code de conduite, qui était de ne jamais frayer avec les autorités, et pourtant le voilà, à flirter avec un ancien marine et son proviseur de surcroît. Pourtant celui-ci n'avait pas l'air non plus insensible à son charme, étant donné les ravissantes rougeurs qu'il avait pu apercevoir sur ses joues avant qu'il ne parte à toute vitesse comme si le Diable le poursuivait.  
Law s'étira, avant de refermer la porte de son appartement et de s'en retourner à son lit, qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Apparemment l'entrevue avec Smoker l'avait épuisée bien plus qu'il ne lui semblait et il ne pouvait lui tarder d'être le lendemain.

Il y avait cependant toujours ce problème de devenir indépendant de Smoker. Cela voulait dire perte de certains privilèges dus à son indépendance, pourtant tout de suite Law ne pouvait pas s'en soucier plus car pour une fois sa vie semblait de nouveau brillante. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis que Vergo était venue cette nuit-là pour le punir d'avoir désobéit à Doflamingo.

_Fashback__ :_

_Law venait de terminer ses cours et commençait à se préparer à rentrer chez lui, lorsque son den den mushi sonna._

_« Allô ?_

_-Law ? Ici Joker, tu vas bien ?_

_-Joker… que veux-tu ?_

_- J'aurais besoin de toi pour un gros coup ce soir et nous aurions besoin de quelqu'un de plutôt jeune pour cela, rejoins moi au château dans une heure !_

_- Quel est ce gros coup Joker ? J'ai des examens demain je dois travailler moi !_

_- Allons à d'autres Law nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as pas besoin de travailler autant pour réussir donc tu viens et ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher !_

_- Mais comment je fais moi ? Ma mère va s'inquiéter si je rentre trop tard !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ta mère sait que ton père t'a offert à moi donc elle ne posera pas de question si tu lui dis que c'est avec moi que tu es._

_- Arrête ça tu sais très bien que je refuse d'être ton esclave !_

_- Et c'est exactement pour ça que tu vas m'aider car si tu réussis ce que je te demande, ce soir tu seras débarrasser de la dette de ton père et tu pourras retrouver ta liberté et ta vie avec ta mère si tu le souhaites. Donc je t'attends donc dans une heure et ne soit pas en retard ! »_

_Et Doflamingo raccrocha d'un coup sec. Law prit le temps de respirer à nouveau. La promesse de redevenir libre à nouveau était plus qu'alléchante mais le jeune garçon craignait que le prix à payer ne soit bien trop élevé._

_Prenant son courage à deux mains, Law appela sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il serait avec Doflamingo pour une durée indéterminée. Sa mère eut l'air inquiet mais le laissa quand même aller le voir._

_Arrivant au château de Dressrosa, Law avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière, soit il serait libre soit… Law ne préféra pas penser à ce qui lui arriverait si jamais il échouait à cette mystérieuse mission._

_Arrivant dans les quartiers réservés à Vergo, l'amant, meilleur ami et bras droit de Doflamingo, Law prit le temps de souffler avant de se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau de l'homme qui lui faisait le plus peur en ce monde, encore plus que Doflamingo._

_Toc Toc._

_« Entrez ! »_

_Cette voix autoritaire et à la fois si menaçante, elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui. Law poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau de Vergo._

_« Ah mon cher petit, tu es donc là pour la mission de ce soir n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Ou…oui._

_- Allons mon garçon ne tremble pas tout va bien se passer ! C'est une mission très simple qui ne nécessite que peu de temps donc elle sera vite fini !_

_- Que… que dois-je faire ?_

_- Vois-tu ce soir, la délégation des hommes-poissons est en ville ainsi que la reine Otohime, et on a demandé à Doffy d'éliminer la reine. Seulement voilà il est bien trop repérable par la foule ainsi que la plupart des hommes de Doffy ainsi personne de la famille royal ne peut exécuter ce travail. Seulement toi, tu n'es connu de personne, et surtout pas des services secrets de la marine, tu pourras donc effectuer le travail._

_- Je do... dois tu… tuer la reine des hommes-poissons ?_

_- Oui c'est exactement ça ! Un problème ? »_

_Seul Vergo pouvait trouver que tuer une figure et une légende vivante était aussi facile et simple que de dire bonjour. Law ne pouvait se permettre de faiblir devant Vergo, sinon il en sortirait avec de nombreuses blessures pour sûr._

_« No…non que… comment dois-je le faire ?_

_- Et bien vois-tu la reine fera un tour en ville dans à peine une heure, seulement voilà, tous les soldats charger de la protéger vont l'entourer et certains vont surveiller les toits aux alentours. Heureusement nous avons été capables de trouver un passage secret menant à la statue de la grande place, où la reine se dirige. Seulement ce passage n'est accessible que par un certain type de gabarit, celui d'un enfant pour être plus précis, et c'est là que tu entres en jeu ! Etant relativement petit tu seras capable de te glisser dans le passage secret et atteindre la grande place de par l'intérieur de la statue. Tu seras donc caché dans la statue, et tu pourras tirer de par une ouverture qui est situé dans les plis de la robe de la statue. Des questions ?_

_- C'est la statue de la déesse mère où je dois me cacher ?_

_- Oui et tiens voilà ton arme ! Elle ne possède qu'une balle donc vise bien tu n'auras que peu de temps._

_- Et si j'échoue ?_

_- Je devrais… _ arranger _le travail et personne ne veut ça n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Law opina de la tête, avant de prendre l'arme et de s'enfuir vers l'entrée du souterrain, que Vergo lui avait indiqué sur le plan qu'il lui avait donné._

_Après avoir trouvé l'entée sous un buisson dans le parc près de la grande place, Trafalgar se glissa dedans et marcha dans un long corridor humide et qui sentait le moisi. Ses mains moites s'agrippait au petit pistolet et il se répétait comme un mantra « Ça ira, Ça ira ». Arrivant enfin dans la statue creuse il se positionna dans l'interstice et attendit l'arrivée de la reine. _

_Pourtant, quand enfin la procession fut en vue, il commença à trembler et la réalité de ce qu'il était en train de faire le rattrapa, et lentement, il abaissa le pistolet, et la reine passa à côté de la statue, vivante. Soudain un coup de feu retentit et ensuite Law entendit des cris. Se figeant, il regarda sa montre et s'aperçut que le compte à rebours était fini et qu'il n'avait pas effectué la mission._

_Il était donc en danger désormais, il se devait de fuir l'endroit du meurtre le plus rapidement possible. Laissant dans la statue le pistolet, il se précipita vers la sortie._

_Quand enfin il fut à l'air libre, il commença à courir en direction de chez lui, quand une main l'agrippa par son pull et le tira en arrière, l'écrasant au sol._

_Quand Law releva la tête, il aperçut la tête de Vergo et l'air sur son visage le fit frissonner, c'était un mélange de haine, de folie et surtout de contentement, comme si Vergo se réjouissait à l'avance de la torture qu'il comptait infliger à Law._

_« Alors Law ? Tu n'as pas réussi ? Viens ici ! Tu vas devoir être puni ! »_

_Se saissisant de Law, Vergo commença à se diriger vers la maison de Law, s'éloignant de la grande place où les autorités venaient d'arrêter un vieil homme qui ne cessait de répéter « Ils m'ont forcés à le faire ! »._

_Law se figea quand il reconnut sa maison et commença à se débattre, mais une gifle retentissante de Vergo le calma._

_Toquant à la porte, Vergo attendit que la mère de Law ouvre la porte. Quand celle-ci ouvrit la porte, elle comprit tout de suite l'envergure du problème et commença à supplier Vergo de ne pas faire de mal à son fils. Law commençait vraiment à se sentir de plus en plus terrifié._

_Vergo saisit alors Law et sa mère et les firent rentrer chez eux. Se saisissant d'un chaise, il ligota Law à celle-ci, sous le regard en larme de sa mère. Quand ce fut fini, Vergo murmura trois mots à l'oreille de Law qui le firent blanchir et il commença à se débattre pour se libérer._

_« Apprécie le spectacle… »_

_Vergo saisit alors la mère de Law par les cheveux et la fit assoir sur une chaise en face de Law et la ligota elle aussi._

_Law regarda sa mère et lui dit en silence qu'il l'aimait de tout cœur. Sa mère, en larme le regarda._

_« Moi aussi mon petit, moi aussi »_

_Fin Fashback_

Law se réveilla en sursaut. Les dernières paroles de sa mère encore en mémoire. Ce fut le jour le plus horrible de sa vie, Vergo le forçant à regarder sa mère se faire torture jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un état proche de la folie. Vergo avait vraiment réussi un coup de maître ce jour-là, il avait rendu la mère et le fils complètement fou, l'une par la torture et l'autre par la vision d'horreur qui restait toujours gravée en lui.

Law sécha les larmes qu'il n'avait pas senti couler et se rallongea, attendant que le sommeil vienne le reprendre.

Smoker était vraiment soulagé. L'élève allait pouvoir être sauvé et il n'aurait pas de graves traumatismes. Pourtant une question ne cessait de venir à son esprit, comment Law savait-il tout cela à propos du Smile, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de la réponse. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir la seule personne qu'il trouve un tant soit peu intéressante s'avérer être un criminel de bas étage.

Soupirant, Smoker retourna voir Hina pour terminer de rédiger le rapport qui, pour sûr, allait finir sur le bureau de Sengoku et des autres grandes autorités de la marine.

« Alors ? Hina aimerait savoir comment as-tu réussi à obtenir les informations sur le Smile ?

- Pas maintenant Hina je ne peux pas ?

- Hina ne te le redemande qu'une fois Smoker ! Tu dois lui dire comment tu as fait sinon tu risques d'avoir des ennuis et Hina ne peut permettre cela ! Est-ce pour protéger quelqu'un ? Un élève peut-être ?

- Hina, arrête de poser des questions. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que oui je me dois de protéger quelqu'un mais je ne peux pas révéler son identité, même aux hautes autorités du conseil donc cela ne sert à rien de creuser plus que ça, laisse tomber.

- Hina espère juste que Smoker ne tomberas pas dans de gros problèmes.

- Je l'espère aussi Hina, je l'espère aussi. »

Smoker soupira, puis partit du lycée et se dirigea chez lui. En entrant dans sa petite maison, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qui allait arriver le lendemain, lorsque Sengoku allait apprendre, parce que c'était une certitude qu'il le découvrirait, qu'il s'était porté garant de Law. Ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet, il arrêta d'y penser et laissa juste le sommeil le prendre et il tomba dans son lit, encore tout habillé, avec le sentiment que le lendemain allait être une grosse journée.

Voilà voilà, alors j'espère que cela aura plus à ceux qui lisent ma fic (et à ceux qui la suivent aussi ça c'est génial). En m'excusant encore une fois du retard monumental qui n'était absolument pas prévu mais j'essayerai vraiment que cela ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir, avec aucune garanti bien sûr mais quand même je veux juste dire que je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner une fic donc cette fic aura une fin ne vous inquiétez pas.

Smoker : Tu fais quoi là ?

Moi : Hein ?

Smoker : Depuis quand je rougis aussi facilement ?!

Moi : Ben… euh depuis que je trouve tellement sexy dans ton nouvel uniforme

Smoker *ayant une fois de plus assomer Uki* C'est ça maintenant tu te tais et laisser les lecteurs que tu n'as pas effrayé laisser des reviews… s'il-vous-plaît bien sur rien n'est obligatoire ici !

Merci et à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Donc me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre… Toujours pas de lemon à l'horizon mais il va bientôt arriver je vous le promets ! Sinon je suis toujours autant ravi de voir que de nouveaux lecteurs suivent mon histoire (alors comme ça je suis intéressant à lire ? Si c'est pas beau la vie).

Hum donc sans plus attendre je vous livre la suite.

**Chapitre 4 :**

En arrivant ce matin au lycée, Law était plus que détendu, ce qui pouvait être surprenant compte tenu du fait que la soirée d'hier avait été mouvementée, d'abord un élève qui pourrait peut-être le dénoncer dès qu'il aura retrouvé l'usage de la parole, et le meilleur, un Smoker tout hésitant qui se présente à sa porte pour lui demander s'il pouvait devenir son tuteur. Oui vraiment Trafalgar ne pouvait être plus décontracté. Maintenant il devait trouver une solution à ces deux nouveaux problèmes. De un, savoir comment être sûr que l'élève ne révèle pas son nom et de deux, s'assurer que son cher ami le flamant rose psychopathe ne découvre pas qu'il avait aidé Smoker et que celui-ci voulait désormais le 'protéger'. Comme si Doflamingo ou pire Vergo, allait s'inquiéter de savoir qu'il était protégé, Law était même certain qu'ils trouveraient son garde du corps 'intéressant' et 'amusant', avant qu'il ne le réduise en miettes, comme ils l'ont fait des années de cela avec le policier chargé de le protéger après la destitution de son père.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Law ne pensait pas vraiment que Smoker ai voulu 'l'adopter' juste pour le protéger, maintenant est-ce que la véritable raison était d'un ordre un peu plus… charnel, Law ne pouvait que l'espérer mais pour le découvrir il devrait tester cette théorie le plus rapidement possible.

Etant arrivé en avance, et le cours de Biologie du Pr. Chopper étant légèrement décalé, il se décida à aller directement à l'office du proviseur pour se dépêcher d'en finir avec ces stupides papiers légaux et après le fun pourrait commencer. A cette pensée, Law ne put s'empêcher de lécher sa lèvre inférieure, à l'idée que le proviseur sera bientôt à lui tout seul.

Smoker quand à lui n'en menait pas large, les papiers pour Law était déjà prêt, vive les imprimantes et Internet qui faisait que tout était bien plus rapide, mais maintenant il devait affronter un problème légèrement plus important. En effet dans son bureau se trouvait une personne qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas voir, le roi de Dressrosa Doflamingo en personne, qui, selon ses propres mots, 'passait par là et souhaitait voir par lui-même l'avancement de l'éducation des jeunes'.

« Et donc en quoi l'éducation des jeunes justement vous intéresse-t-elle à ce point ? demanda d'une voix froide Smoker.

- Oh Smokey ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas content de me voir, dit dans un grand sourire le grand blond, je pensais juste passer te dire un petit bonjour et c'est tout. Après tout un de mes protégés est dans ton lycée et je veux m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Ce qui n'est pas sûr d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre. Alors comme ça il y a de la drogue dans le lycée ? termina dans une voix ironique Doflamingo. »

Smoker aurait du se douter que Donquichotte serait au courant pour l'histoire de l'overdose. Maintenant pourquoi parlait-il de cela, Smoker avait sa petit idée.

« Comme si tu n'étais pas déjà au courant, grommela Smoker.

- Voyons Smokey, tu sais bien que la santé des étudiants me tiens vraiment à cœur,et pour cela je me dois de te demander… est-ce que le coupable a été attrapé ? Ou alors vous n'avez aucune idée de qui a fait ça ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, vous ne faites pas parti des autorités Doflamingo je ne suis donc pas autorisé à vous donner de telles informations !

- Attention Smoker, dit avec un air menaçant Doflamingo, nous ne souhaitons pas qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Alors dîtes-moi simplement si vous avez attrapé le coupa… »

TOC TOC TOC.

Le coup frappé à la porte arrêta la tirade de Doflamingo qui sourit légèrement.

« Cette discussion n'est pas terminée Smokey, je reviendrais te voir très bientôt et nous pourrons tirer au clair toute cette histoire n'est-ce pas ?

- D'ici là essayer de vous enrôler dans la Marine et peut-être que je pourrais vous donnez les renseignements que vous désirez ! »

Doflamingo se leva alors et alla ouvrir la porte, laissant rentrer dans un grand sourire Law, qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Doflamingo, une expression de pure terreur collée sur le visage.

« Jo…Doflamingo, vo…vous ici ?

- Mais oui mon bon ami j'étais venu voir Smoker pour avoir des détails sur cette malheureuse affaire mais il ne m'a pas fait cadeaux de tout l'histoire donc je m'en vais. A bientôt Law… Smoker.

- Au revoir Doflamingo, sortit dans un soupir Smoker.

- A…A bientôt. »

La voix tremblante de Law sembla faire agrandir le sourire de Doflamingo qui sortit en trombe du bureau de Smoker.

Smoker quand à lui, ne se sentait pas très bien. La vision de Law terrifié par Doflamingo l'avait convaincu que le jeune homme avait définitivement besoin de son aide. Seulement s'il ne savait pas contre quoi protéger le brun, comment pouvait-il être efficace ?

Law, ayant repris contenance, s'avança jusqu'à s'asseoir à la place précédemment occupée par Doflamingo.

« Alors, ces papiers ?

- Hein ? Heu ah oui ! Tiens. »

Smoker tendit alors les papiers à Law qui commença à les lire afin de savoir dans quoi il s'engageait.

« Bla bla… Tiens ? Je suis tenu de rendre compte de mes activités à mon tuteur ? Va savoir pourquoi, sortit Law avec une mimique ironique.

- Je dois pouvoir savoir ce que tu fais si jamais tu as vraiment besoin de ma protection.

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais vois-tu je suis plutôt un grand garçon.

- Je n'ai pas eu cette impression quand tu as croisé Doflamingo.

- Ce stupide flamant rose… marmonna Law.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris, tu me disais donc que tu pouvais gérer tes affaires tout seul ? Dans ce cas je retire mon offre si elle te semble trop contraignante.

- Attends ! Ce n'est pas très fair play ce que tu me fais là mais je ne peux pas m'en plaindre on n'a jamais dit qu'on jouerait franc jeu, je vais donc signer tes papiers.

- Pour toi, tout cela n'est qu'un jeu ? Quand prendras-tu la vie d'une manière un peu plus sérieuse ?

- Si jamais je la prenais sérieusement, tu ne serais pas là à me parler, dit Law avec une mine sombre, je préfère donc te voir et jouer avec toi parce qu'après tout j'ai hâte de gagner ma récompense.

- Récompense hein ? Et ce serait quoi ?

- Si je te le disais ce serait moins drôle et tu ferais tout pour m'empêcher de gagner, à plus ! »

Et Law, avec un sourire sadique, signa les papiers et s'enfuit dans un coup de vent, laissant Smoker avec des papiers signés, et une furieuse envie de retrouver l'étudiant pour le plaquer contre un mur et lui faire un tas de choses pas très catholique. Smoker gémit de frustration lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il sentait une partie de son corps devenir dur comme du roc à l'idée de plaquer Law contre un mur. Récupérant les papiers que Law avait signé, il se saisit de la bouteille d'eau et en but quelques gorgées pour se calmer et retrouver une certaine contenance. Ayant légèrement refroidit ses ardeurs, Smoker se rassit et soupira, avant de se relever pour prendre la direction du bureau du directeur, pour affronter le courroux de celui-ci.

Pendant ce temps, dans les couloirs du lycée, Law se dirigeait tranquillement en cours de Biologie. Il se sentait divisé, à la fois heureux et en colère. Heureux car il avait désormais un nouveau jouet pour jouer avec mais cette fois-ci il comptait bien le faire durer, et en colère parce que pour cela il avait dû abandonner sa liberté, chose auquel il tenait énormément. Mais le fait de pouvoir avoir Smoker près de lui valait vraiment ce sacrifice. Ayant réfléchit longuement à la question hier soir, Law pensait que la meilleure solution pour lui était que Smoker emménage avec lui. En revanche comment faire pour que cette tête de mule de proviseur accepte de venir habiter avec lui, il ne savait absolument pas comment faire. Décidant que cela pouvait attendre encore un peu, il accéléra le pas et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe.

Durant le cours, Law ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à comment amener Smoker à l'apprécier d'une manière plus… physique. Ecoutant d'une oreille discrète le cours de Biologie, il releva soudainement la tête au mot 'aphrodisiaque'.

Levant la main, Law ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement à l'idée qui venait de se former dans son esprit.

« Oui ? demanda le Pr. Chopper.

- Pardonnez-moi Professeur mais je souhaitais savoir une chose à propos des aphrodisiaques justement.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? Ce n'est qu'une parenthèse dans mon cours rassurez-vous, vous ne serez pas interroger dessus lors d'un contrôle.

- Non ce n'est pas ma question. Vous avez dit au début du cours que le corps humain ne possédait pas de défenses immunitaires très élevées et c'est pour cela que nous étions souvent obligé de prendre des médicaments ou que les drogues et les plantes avaient un effet plutôt dévastateur sur notre organisme.

- En effet j'ai dit ça mais quel est le rapport avec les aphrodisiaques ?

- Et bien justement, quels sont les plantes qui permettent de créer les aphrodisiaques ?

- Ah très bonne question. A vrai dire je n'en connais que très peu car leurs effets ne sont pas juste de faire en sorte que vous soyez 'durs', ils y a aussi d'autres effets qui ne sont pas forcément bien, en effet dans les laboratoires on n'utilise que certains agents de certaines plantes pour créer des stimulants de différente intensité. Maintenant dans la nature, vous trouverez que le gingembre provoque un effet similaire à un aphrodisiaque mais il donne aussi une certaine euphorie et une envie de sexe plutôt importante. Ce qui fait que c'est un aphrodisiaque qui donne une pulsion quasi impossible à éviter si on prend une dose de gingembre concentré. Après il y a bien sur d'autres plantes mais je ne suis pas autorisé à en parler dans une classe car les effets ne sont pas aussi plaisant que le gingembre.

- Mais Professeur, s'exclama une fille, quand on prend un aphrodisiaque on a aussi envie de sexe, quel est la différence avec le gingembre ou d'autres plantes ?

- Et bien c'est simple, votre corps produit certaines hormones responsables du plaisir et de l'envie sexuelle, mais c'est seulement vous qui les créez par votre envie de faire l'amour avec votre partenaire, l'aphrodisiaque n'est là qu'en soutient si il se passe un problème quelconque durant l'acte. Maintenant quand on prend le gingembre par exemple, vous n'êtes pas responsable de votre envie, ce sont les principes actifs du gingembre qui sont très proches des hormones produites par notre corps, et donc vous avez une envie irrépressible de sexe. Est-ce que je vous ai assez éclairé ?

- Oui ! répondit la classe en entier. »

Law était sur un petit nuage, c'était aussi simple que ça ? Il fallait juste trouver quelqu'un capable de lui vendre une dose vraiment concentré de gingembre et c'était tout ? C'était trop facile vraiment et Law ne pouvait attendre de tester sa théorie sur Smoker.

Ayant fini le cours, Law se rendit compte que cela faisait trois heures qu'il était en cours et qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Souriant contre sa niaiserie, il se dirigeait vers la cantine afin de prendre son repas. Arrivant dans le bâtiment, il aperçut Zoro seul.

« Salut Roronoa-ya, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Hey Law, tu n'aurais pas vu Luffy ? J'aimerais l'emmener manger mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver.

- L'emmener manger hein ? Dans le genre rendez-vous ?

- Je t'en pose des questions Law ? Dis-moi juste où il est si tu l'as vu !

- Non je ne l'ai pas vu mais demande à ton pote le blond avec le sourcil enroulé, peut-être qu'il le sait lui !

- Sanji ? Ah oui tu as raison je vais aller voir s'il sait où est Luffy.

- A bientôt Roronoa.

- A plus ! »

Law se sentait légèrement jaloux de Luffy à ce moment-là. Il avait des amis fidèles et un meilleur ami qui l'aimait d'une manière un peu particulière. Law ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il s'imagina la difficulté auquel Zoro devrait faire face pour faire comprendre à Luffy qu'il était amoureux de lui.

Revenant au présent, Law s'avança dans la file jusqu'à arriver devant Smoker, qui était toujours fidèle à son poste, à vérifier les cartes des étudiants.

Arrivant à son niveau, Smoker prit Law par le bras et le força à le reagarder.

« Ecoute Law, il faudrait que tu ailles voir le directeur dès que tu auras fini de manger.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, tu devrais y aller c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

- D'accord, et au fait j'avais pensé à quelque chose…

- Pas maintenant je suis occupé… Suivant ! »

Law rentra dans la cantine, prit un plat au hasard et s'assit sur une table au hasard. Pourquoi Sengoku souhaiterait le voir ? Trafalgar était quasiment sûr que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Smoker qui lui demande d'être son tuteur une histoire comme ça ne peut pas rester secrète bien longtemps, il avait déjà signé les papiers alors où était le problème ? Law eu beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi il recevait une telle convocation.

Ayant fini la moitié de son repas et n'ayant déjà plus fin, Law se dépêcha de jeter le reste à la poubelle et de se diriger vers le bureau de Sengoku. Arrivant à niveau du bureau, il surprit un vieil homme sortant en rigolant de l'office de Sengoku.

« Giahahah tu ne peux pas faire ça Sengoku, il n'a rien fait de mal voyons !

- Rien fait de mal ?! Mais il vient juste de vider les réserves de la cantine !

- Giahahah et alors ? Il a de l'appetit je n'y peux rien !

- Fais attention Garp ! Je ne pourrais pas protéger les déboires de ton petit-fils pendant très longtemps !

- Tu devrais manger des biscuits ça te calmerait ! Bon allez sur ce, je vais aller voir Luffy et essayer de lui apprendre à ne pas manger toutes les réserves ! »

Et sur ces mots, Garp s'en alla, laissant Law sur le côté, en train de réprimer un fou rire en pensant aux bêtises de Luffy. Se calmant légèrement, il toqua à la porte de Sengoku avant de rentrer.

« Ah bonjour Trafalgar, j'avais besoin de te parler d'un certain problème.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je sais que Smoker t'a fait signer des papiers un peu particuliers mais avais-tu conscience de ce que tu faisais à ce moment-là ?

- Vous parlez de cette affaire de tuteur ? Sachez juste que c'est en mon propre nom que j'ai accepté de les signer, Smoker ne m'a en aucun cas forcé à les signer.

- J'en suis soulagé car vois-tu Smoker n'a aucun droit de te forcer à les signer et si c'était le cas il devrait être renvoyé donc si tu le protèges pour un quelconque raison…

- Je ne protège le proviseur en aucun cas Monsieur, je dis juste que j'étais d'accord pour signer les papiers et c'est tout. Puis-je y aller Monsieur ? Je ne voudrais pas prendre plus de votre temps.

- Oui oui c'est bon tu peux y aller, et si tu croises Smoker sur le chemin du retour, dis-lui que je souhaite lui reparler.

- je n'y manquerais pas Monsieur, au revoir. »

Law sortit de l'entrevue avec un petit sourire, Smoker était à lui et personne n'allait ne lui retirer. Ne croisant pas Smoker sur le chemin de sa voiture, Law se dépêcha de rentrer dedans, et de se diriger vers l'endroit où il ne voulait pas aller, le château de Dressrosa.

Quant à Smoker, il n'en menait pas large, Tashigi l'avait prévenu que Sengoku le recherchait et il se demandait ce que Law avait bien pu dire lors de sa rencontre avec le directeur. Craignant de revoir Sengoku, Smoker se dépêcha de terminer ses dossiers et alla voir ce que Sengoku désirait lui dire.

Arrivant en face de l'homme, Smoker pris une grande inspiration et attendit que Sengoku ne lui parle.

« Bien Smoker, au vu de ce que vous m'aviez dit ce matin, et malgré toutes les interdictions que je vous avais donné, vous avez quand même décidé 'd'adopter' Law. Bien sûr après cette nouvelle vous avez bien compris qu'il était de mon devoir de convoquer le jeune Law pour en savoir plus sur comment et pourquoi il avait accepté de signer ces papiers et je n'ai rien pu tirer de lui, à part sa parole que vous ne l'aviez pas menacé de signer ces papiers. Je ne peux que me fier aux paroles de Law puisque je n'ai aucune preuves mais sachez une chose Smoker. Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Law durant cette année, je vous en tiendrais personnellement responsable et je ferais en sorte que vous ne puissiez plus jamais retrouver de travail dans l'éducation et dans la Marine c'est compris ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Ah et dernière chose avant de partir. Comme punition pour avoir bravé mon interdit, je récupère votre logement de fonction et vous irez habiter avec Law puisque désormais aux yeux de la loi vous êtes son représentant. Maintenant la maison appartient à Law et malgré le fait qu'il ait signé, son appartement lui appartient toujours et ce serait donc à vous de lui demander s'il sera d'accord pour vous héberger. Sinon trouvez-vous un autre logement. Estimez-vous vraiment heureux de votre situation car si jamais je l'avais appris d'une autre manière que par vous, les conséquences auraient été terrifiantes pour vous. Maintenant vous pouvez disposer et faîtes attention à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Law. Au revoir Smoker !

- Au revoir Monsieur, merci Monsieur. »

Smoker était actuellement en sueur. Le directeur venait de lui donner un ultimatum plutôt lourd à porter. Et maintenant il devait proposer à Law de venir habiter avec lui. Comme s'il allait accepter ! Et en plus il devait récupérer ses affaires dans son ancien appartement. Une chance pour lui, il n'était pas du genre matériel et à part quelques bibelots, il ne possédait que des vêtements et le strict minimum, ce serait donc rapide pour emballer ses affaires. Se dirigeant vers sa voiture, il se dépêcha de s'en retourner à son appartement et de commencer à emballer ses affaires. Dès qu'il aurait fini, il irait à celui de Law et lui demanderait s'il était d'accord pour l'héberger. Maintenant Smoker n'était pas malheureux non plus, si jamais par chance Law acceptait, Smoker ne pourrait que s'en réjouir d'avance car il serait au plus proche de son fantasme vivant.

Pendant ce temps au château de Dressrosa, Law avançait dans les couloirs chargés de décoration et d'or, à la recherche d'une certaine personne. Fouillant le couloir des yeux, il se surprit à repenser à tout le temps qu'il avait passé à se cacher dans ces couloirs pleins de cachettes, lors des jeux avec Kidd durant le temps où il pouvait encore prétendre être innocent.

Arrivant devant la porte des appartements de la personne qu'il venait chercher, Trafalgar prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper quelques coups à la porte. Un faible « Entrez » lui fut répondu en retour et il entra dans la grande chambre qui ne possédait en tout et pour tout qu'un immense lit, une armoire et une coiffeuse. Law croisa alors le regard de glace de Monet.

« Alors mon garçon qu'es-tu venu chercher ici ?

- Monet… J'aurais besoin de savoir où je pourrais trouver de l'essence de gingembre.

- Demande particulière venant de ta part. Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'une telle chose ?

- Ce sont mes strictes affaires et cela ne te regarde en aucun cas ! Est-ce que tu as ce que je te demande ou non ?

- Tu as sans doute raison. Quand à ce que tu recherches, oui j'en ai en ma possession et oui je suis prête à t'en céder un flacon mais seulement un.

- Cela suffira amplement… tu en demandes combien ?

- Voyons tu sais bien que je ne fonctionne pas en monnaie, juste en échange de service. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec cette fiole.

- Je ne peux pas te dire ça !

- Oh c'est dommage ques vais-je faire de ce flacon alors ? reprit Monet en sortant d'une boîte une fiole rempli d'un liquide ambré.

- Hum… Je compte m'en servir pour usage personnel et c'est tout ce que je peux te dire et ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

- Bon autant pour moi je vais donc me contenter de ça mais je t'attends pour ta prochaine requête, tu payeras un prix autrement plus élevé qu'une simple information qui satisfait à peine ma curiosité. »

Law secoua la tête, prit la fiole et se dépêcha de partir de la chambre de Monet, où la froideur qui y régnait le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Décidant qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il ne voulait pas être trop en retard pour rentrer chez lui, Law se dépêcha de s'en retourner à son appartement.

Arrivant devant l'immeuble, Law fut surpris de constater que sa place réservée était déjà occupée par une voiture. Soupirant, il se gara en double file, sortit de sa voiture et alla voir qui était la personne qui avait pris sa place. Quelle ne fut pas sas surprise de découvrir Smoker, en train d'attendre dans la voiture.

Toquant à la vitre et attirant l'attention du proviseur, Law ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Smoker se dépêcha de baisser sa vitre.

« Hum bonsoir Smoker.

- Euh bonsoir Law, répondit d'une voix hésitante Smoker.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes devant chez moi et sur ma place ? Est-ce que vous me suivez Smoker ? J'en serai flatté mais là ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, je dois rentrer chez moi et pour l'instant je n'en ai pas la possiblité.

- Hum à propos de cela, si je suis ici ce n'est pas parce que je suis un voyeur ou autre mais je pensais que vu le fait que vous êtes désormais sous ma garde et que je n'ai plus aucun endroit où habiter je pensais que peut-être…

- Peut-être quoi ? Que vous viendriez habiter avec moi ? »

Law éclata de rire sous un Smoker avec le feu aux joues.

« Voyons, ce n'est pas le moment de se moquer de moi !

- Je ne me moque pas de vous mais je rigole juste du ridicule de la situation, et étant donné que j'avais vraiment envie que vous veniez habiter avec moi, je suis d'accord pour que vous veniez chez moi, je n'aurais juste qu'à faire un peu de place dans les armoires pour vous, et vous pourrez toujours dormir dans le canapé !

- Excusez-moi mais cela ne vous semble pas un précipité ? Je veux dire cela fait à peine quelque jour qu'on se connaît, à peine un depuis que je suis votre tuteur et vous voulez déjà que je vive avec vous ?

- Pour commencer sachez que ce ne sont pas des évènements si inattendus que ça, j'ai connu bien pire en matière de surprises, et en plus c'est vous qui souhaitez vivre avec moi puisque vous êtes ici à me demander le logis. »

Souriant toujours, Law expliqua alors à Smoker comment déballer ses affaires et les monter dans son appartement.

Smoker, toujours sous le coup de la surprise, se laissait faire complètement et n'opposait aucune résistance aux exigences de Law.

Quand tout le déballage fut fini, Law commença à préparer le pseudo-lit du proviseur sur son canapé, pendant que Smoker faisait le tour du propriétaire.

Ayant vite fait le tour de l'appartement, Smoker reviens dans la pièce principale, qui faisait à la fois office de cuisine, salle à manger et salon.

« C'est donc là que je dormirais ?

- Oui à moins que vous ne souhaitiez dormir avec moi dans mon lit ? Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est un deux place et je ne prends que peu de place justement.

- Euh non c'est bon je vais garder le canapé, répondit à la vas-vite Smoker, en rougissant furieusement sous le rire léger de Law.

- Très bien c'est vous qui voyez… on peut au moins passer au tutoiement ou c'est légèrement trop pour vous ?

- Euh non c'est bon cela ne me gêne pas tant que ça en fait.

- Très bien ! dit Law avec un grand sourire, alors dans ce cas je vais préparer à manger. »

Et sur ces paroles, Trafalgar se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires de cours et cacher la fiole sous son matelas, avant de revenir tout aussi vite dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

« Très bien Smoker, maintenant que nous sommes dans le même bateau et que je suis sous ta garde, j'aurais quelques petites questions à te poser si cela ne te gênes pas bien sur.

- Non c'est bon vas-y du moment que je peux y répondre.

- D'accord, c'est très simple, il y a une chose qui m'a intrigué quand j'ai lu ton profil… Pourquoi avoir abandonné la Marine après l'affaire d'Alabasta ?

- Hum, ce n'est pas la question auquelle j'aurais souhaité répondre en premier et… tu as effectué des recherches sur moi ?

- Voyons bien sûr que oui ! Comment veux-tu jouer contre un adversaire si tu ne le connais pas un tant soit peu, Et puis je suis sûr que tu as fait de même pour moi donc… Alors pourquoi avoir quitter la Marine ?

- Et bien… durant cette histoire à Alabasta ? J'ai connu quelqu'un… Portgas D. Ace...

- Le frère de Luffy ?

- Tu connais ? Tant mieux cela m'évite des explications inutiles. Donc j'ai rencontré Ace, qui lui n'étais pas là pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Vois-tu j'étais en mission pour démanteler un cartel de drogue, celui de ton père si tu veux tout savoir, et Ace lui était là pour des raisons légèrement différentes mais qui nous ont rapproché. Ace souhaitait voir la mort de l'un des partisans de Crocodile qui agissait dans l'ombre de ton père, il s'appelait Marshall D. Teach. Je ne connais pas les raisons qui poussaient Ace à voir cet homme mort mais quoiqu'il en soit, c'était suffisant pour moi. Et nous avons donc travaillé ensembles à démanteler le cartel. Seulement à la fin de ma mission, j'ai appris que Ace avais disparu, enlevé par Teach. Refusant de l'abandonner, j'ai demandé à certaines autorités compétentes de la Marine qui en savaient bien plus qu'elles ne laissaient paraître de me laisser partir à sa recherche, mais elles ont refusé, parce qu'il s'avérait qu'Ace travaillait pour un ancien baron criminel plutôt connu, Barbe Blanche.

- Barbe Blanche a arrêté les affaires louches depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Oui justement mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour le conseil supérieur de la Marine pour me laisser partir en toute confiance à la recherche d'Ace. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que la Marine pouvait être plutôt bornée dans certaines superstitions et j'ai donc abandonné.

- Je vois… Ace… tu l'aimais n'est-ce pas ? C'est aussi pour ça que tu voulais le retrouver…

- Je… oui c'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne voulais pas qu'il parte à la conquête d'un homme qui était bien plus dangereux que les tabloïds ne laissent paraître.

- Je vois… et qu'en est-il de cette romance ? Je dois savoir si j'ai une chance ou si je joue contre une chimère.

- Non j'en ai fini avec Ace, il y a quelque mois de cela… Qu'entends-tu par 'savoir si tu as une chance' ?

- Voyons Smoker, un vrai joueur ne dévoile jamais son jeu, tu devrais le savoir. Viens manger c'est prêt. »

Haussant les épaules, Smoker s'assit en face de Law, le dîner se déroulant dans un silence total et pourtant apaisant. Law, se sentant fatigué, se décida à aller se coucher, laissant Smoker avec la vaisselle à faire et son seul esprit pour réfléchir aux évènements récents. Tombant de fatigue à la fin de sa corvée de lavage, Smoker se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se déshabilla, mit un short, se brossa les dents, et s'en retournât à sa couchette de fortune, avant de s'écrouler comme une pierre et de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil de Law sonna et celui-ci se dépêcha de l'éteindre avant d'attraper une migraine. S'étirant, il se mit en pilote automatique et commença ses taches de la matinée qui consistaient à se laver, s'habiller, prendre du café, et aller en cours. Après s'être habillé, Trafalgar s'assit sur une chaise et s'accouda sur la table, regardant Smoker encore endormit sur le canapé, ronflant légèrement. Décidant qu'il était temps pour le proviseur de se lever, Law s'approcha de lui et le détailla de près. Son torse nu laissait découvrir des pectoraux fermes, des bras puissants, des abdos parfaitement sculptés qui se levaient et s'abaissaient doucement au rythme de la respiration paisible de Smoker. Ne résistant pas à l'envie, Law effleura du bout des doigts ces muscles si attirants.

Smoker, sentant de légères chatouilles sur son ventre, entrouvrit légèrement ses yeux pour voir que Law était penché sur lui, ses doigts effleurant ses abdos, ce qui provoquait la sensation de chatouille qui avait réveillé le grisonnant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Oh bonjour Smoker, pardonne-moi mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de toucher ton corps si parfait et puis il fallait bien te réveiller de toute façon ? Autant le faire d'une manière agréable n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu ne peux pas me toucher comme ça, ce n'est pas bien !

- Comment ça ce n'est pas bien ? Je suis majeur et je suis chez moi. Je ne vois pas où est le mal à profiter du plaisir là où il est, et en plus je trouve ce jeu de plus en plus amusant.

- Arrête ça ! Ce n'est pas un jeu et je suis ton proviseur ! Il ne peut pas y avoir de rapprochements physiques entre nous ce n'est pas bien !

-Très bien si tu le dis, termina dans un soupir Law, quoiqu'il en soit, il est l'heure d'aller en cours, il y a une copie de mes clés sur la table, le café est prêt alors je te laisse te préparer seul d'accord ? A plus tard ! »

Et sur ces mots, Law se dépêcha de partir dans sa voiture pour aller au lycée.

Laisser seul dans l'appartement, Smoker ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait apprécié de sentir les doigts fin et doux de Law sur son corps. Secouant la tête, il chassa ces pensées peu catholiques afin de se concentrer sur comment empêcher Law de le toucher physiquement. Même s'il brûlait d'envie de se laisser toucher, Smoker restait toujours le proviseur de Law et il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir des relations charnels avec un étudiant, même si ledit étudiant habite avec lui et qu'il pense qu'il 'joue' afin de gagner les dieux-seuls-savent quelle récompense.

Après s'être lavé, habillé et avoir bu un peu de café, Smoker se dirigeait lui aussi vers sa voiture, non sans auparavant avoir pris le double des clés, et refermé la porte derrière lui. Maudissant une fois de plus la proximité nouvelle qui allait exister entre lui et Law, Smoker commença à rouler en direction du lycée, le souvenir de doigts longs et fins courant sur son ventre se rejouant en boucle dans son esprit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Voili voilou… C'est la fin du chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire continue de vous passionez autant qu'elle me passionne moi. A propos du lemon, je ne peux absolument pas vous dire quand je vais le mettre. Initialement, j'aurais dû le faire dans le prochain chapitre mais au vu de comment j'ai tourné celui-là, ce n'est plus très sûr. Je vais donc être obligé de redécaler le moment où le lemon va arriver et j'en suis vraiment désolé mais après tout c'est mon histoire et si j'ai envie d'attendre pour le lemon j'attendrais et je vous embête ! :P

Bon sinon sérieusement je suis toujours aussi content de voir que des gens suivent mon histoire et continue de l'apprécier à chaque nouveau chapitre, ce qui est une surprise pour moi à chaque fois.

Je tiens donc à remercier les lecteurs qui suivent mon histoire. Merci beaucoup !

Smoker : C'est bon tu as finis avec ton bla bla ? Non parce qu'on doit discuter toi et moi…

Moi : Vraiment ? *tout excité* j'arrive !

Smoker : Pourquoi tu t'excites ? Je voulais juste te dire que si jamais tu me refais un coup comme ça, je ne garantis pas que tu verras la tête du prochain chapitre…

Moi : Mais voyons, tout le monde sait que tu en pinces pour Law et pour moi aussi !

Smoker *commençant à étrangler l'auteur* Mais tu vas arrêtez de sortir de telles conneries à chaque fois ?!

Moi : Argh… Des reviews pour ceux qui s'en sentent le courage ? Allez ! A la prochaine !


End file.
